Happily Ever After
by Pt29646
Summary: This story ends the trilogy that began with Ten Years After and was continued in Ten Years After, Part 2. As Adam, Ben, and Joe work to rebuild the Ponderosa's business, an old friend returns to Virginia City.
1. Chapter 1

"I know you don't want to be away for the children's first day of school, but the Ponderosa needs this timber contract, and Joe..." Ben trailed off.

Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose, and Ben realized his oldest son was about to lose his temper. He took a deep breath. He hated to plead, but he needed Adam to handle the negotiations.

"I know, Pa, Joe isn't well enough to make the trip." Adam sighed. "All right, I'll go."

"Why don't you and Julia both go? It will give you both a break from the Ponderosa, and you won't be in meetings all the time. You can take her shopping, go to a concert, a play..."

"I said I'd go. You don't have to..." Adam took a deep breath. Since moving back to the Ponderosa, he'd enjoyed spending more time with his family and he didn't look forward to leaving. "I'll tell Julia."

He went upstairs and found Julia in their room. She was sorting through the mending, but she stopped when he came in. He looked irritated, and she asked, "Is something the matter, love?"

"I need to go to Sacramento to bid on a timber contract, and I'll be gone when the children start school."

"All right." Her manner was so mild that Adam was startled.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course, I mind, but I've heard you talking with your father and brother, and I know that they've rather let the business end of things go since Hoss died. It's all right, Adam. I understand." As she spoke, she moved closer to him and caressed his cheek. He caught her hand and kissed the palm.

"You could come with me. I won't be in meetings all the time."

Julia started to refuse to leave the children, and then she saw the hopeful expression on his face. "All right. The children will be fine here with Hop Sing, Hop Ling, their grandfather, and Uncle Joe. I'll come with you."

For the first time that day he smiled. "You will?"

She nodded. "My mother told me my first responsibility was to my husband - to keep him happy."

He pulled her close and kissed her. "I'm glad you listened to your mother."

 **...**

Elizabeth sat at the dining table, playing with her oatmeal. Joe came down the staris and saw her. "Hey, slowpoke, hurry up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?"

She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, and Joe sat down next to her. "What's the matter, Beth? Are you missing your Papa and Mama?"

She shook her head. "I'm afraid no one will like me, Uncle Joe."

He put a consoling hand on her shoulder. "Beth, you had friends in Philadelphia, didn't you?"

She nodded. "Yes, but Philadelphia was so different from Virginia City. What if the girls here don't like me?"

Joe pulled her close. "Beth, you're a very likeable girl. I like you, Grandpa likes you, Cochise likes you, Bessie likes you..." When Joe named his pinto and the family's milk cow, Elizabeth giggled. "You just be as sweet and nice at school as you are here at home, and you'll make plenty of friends." He hugged her, and she kissed his cheek. "Now eat up and I'll go saddle Mr. Butler for you."

He went out to the barn where he heard Abel and Eric arguing. "You can't tell me what to do," Eric said.

"I'm can - I'm older and smarter," Abel said and Joe shook his head. Abel was definitely Adam's son. "You can't go to school with us, Eric, you're too young. Mama said so." There was a thud and then an "Ow! Stop throwing stuff, Eric! I'm telling!"

Joe hurried inside. "Hey! What's going on here?"

Abel and Eric turned to face him. "Abel's trying to boss me, Uncle Joe. He says I can't go to school with him and Elizabeth. He says I have to stay here all day with Mama because I'm the baby! I'm not a baby!"

Abel glared at his brother. "He's in the way, Uncle Joe. I'm trying to saddle Miss Betty, and he's in my way." Joe waited to see if Abel would tell on Eric for throwing something, but Abel was quiet.

"Eric, come and help me tack up Mr. Butler for your sister." He put his hand on the little boy's shoulder and gently pulled him into the horse's stall. They saddled and bridled Mr. Butler and then Joe tossed Eric into the saddle and led Mr. Butler out of the barn and up to the house.

Elizabeth was just coming out and she smiled when she saw her little brother on Mr. Butler.

Eric smiled at his sister. "Look, Elizabeth, I'm riding Mr. Butler. He's a lot bigger than my pony."

"You're a good rider, Eric. You look good on Mr. Butler."

The little boy beamed at her as Joe lifted him down and boosted Elizabeth into the saddle. He handed her the reins. "Have a great day, sweetheart."

Abel rode out of the barn, and he and Elizabeth set off down the road together.

Eric let out a long deep sigh, and Joe bit back a grin. "Well, Eric, you ready to get to work?"

Eric looked up at him. "Work?"

"Yeah, I've got a lot to do today, and I need some help. Think you're up for it, buddy?"

Eric smiled and took Joe's hand. "What do we do first?"

...

They were weeding the garden when Hop Ling came out carrying two small pails. "Mr. Joe, Elizabeth and Abel forgot their dinners. They will be hungry."

"Eric and I will take them to school. We can stop in Chinatown and get those spices for you." He took the pails, and he and Eric went to the barn to saddle Cochise.

As they rode along, Joe pointed out deer grazing in the distance, a hawk flying high, a fox running into the woods. They reached the Virginia City School long before noon. Joe dismounted, and, lifting Eric down, took the dinner pails to the door. He opened it carefully, and saw a young woman with light brown hair standing in front of the class. She looked at him. "May I help you?"

Joe and Eric stepped into the room. "My niece and nephew forgot their dinners."

At the sound of his voice, Elizabeth and Abel turned in their seats and smiled. The teacher said, "You may get your pails."

The children moved quickly and quietly, and Joe handed them their pails, nodded to the teacher, and he and Eric backed out the door. As they walked towards Cochise, Eric looked up at his uncle and said, "You have to be quiet in school, don't you, Uncle Joe?"

Joe nodded. "Yes, you do. You have to be quiet and listen to what the teacher tells you."

Eric thought for a minute. "I like to talk, Uncle Joe. I'm glad I don't have to go to school yet. I'd rather help you work."

Joe laughed and tossed Eric up on Cochise. "I'm glad you like to help me, Eric."

 **...**

That afternoon Ben, Joe, and Eric were in the great room. Ben was in his favorite red leather chair reading the newest issue of _The Territorial Enterprise_ which Joe had picked up during his trip to town. Eric was napping on the settee, and Joe was reading _On Walden Pond_. They heard hoofbeats in the yard, and Ben looked up and smiled. "They're home from school."

He and Joe stood up and went outside. Elizabeth and Abel had dismounted, and were leading Miss Betty and Mr. Butler into the barn. Ben and Joe followed them, and helped them untack the horses. "How was your first day of school?" Ben asked.

Abel sighed. "We have homework."

"Did you met anyone nice today?" Joe asked Elizabeth, trying not to sound as anxious as he felt.

"Yes, I made friends with Betsey Cass. Her name is Elizabeth, too, but everyone calls her Betsey. Hop Ling put two cookies in my dinner pail, so I shared one with her."

Joe smiled and stepped out of the stall to look at his nephew. "How about you, Abel? Did you make any friends today?"

Abel grinned. "Yes. Todd Landry and David Devlin and Mike Phillips. Todd brought a mouse to school, and we were going to put it in the teacher's desk this afternoon, but it got away when we were playing with it at dinner."

Ben and Joe exchanged a look. "I'd say that was a lucky thing for you, Abel."

"Grandpa, it was just a little mouse."

"Mmm-hmm," Ben said.

They went inside where Hop Ling brought out three glasses of milk and a plate of cookies. "Thank you, Hop Ling," Elizabeth said.

Abel helped himself and took a bite before saying, "Thank you, Hop Ling." He chewed and swallowed before following Hop Ling into the kitchen. "Hop Ling, I have three friends. Could I have four cookies tomorrow so we can all have one at dinner?"

"Yes, Abel. What did you do today with the two I gave you?"

"We broke the cookies in half and shared them."

Hop Ling smiled. "That was a good solution. I will give you more tomorrow."

"Thank you, Hop Ling," Abel said, and he left the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone into their hotel room, and Adam's eyes blinked open. He looked down to see Julia's head resting on his shoulder, her hand on his chest, and smiled. The trip had been successful. The negotiations had gone well - the Ponderosa had submitted the low bid and would be supplying the timber for the railroad, and the time with Julia had been...wonderful. They had gone to concerts...plays...dancing...It was the first time in years they had spent any time alone. They would leave for home that day, and Adam was looking forward to seeing his family, but he was glad his father had suggested that Julia accompany him.

Julia shifted and woke. She looked up at him and smiled. "Good morning, love." He wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her.

 **...**

Ben, Joe, and Eric were at the train station that afternoon, waiting for Adam and Julia. When Eric saw his parents, he ran to them. "Mama, Papa!" Adam dropped their bags and caught his son up in his arms and kissed him. "Did you miss us?"

Adam laughed. "Yes, Mama and I missed you dreadfully. Were you good for Grandpa and Uncle Joe?"

Eric nodded. "And for Hop Sing and Hop Ling."

Adam set him down, and he wrapped his arms around Julia's skirt. She bent and kissed him as Ben and Joe walked up. The men shook hands and hugged Julia. Ben congratulated Adam on his successful bid. "We got your telegram, Adam. Congratulations and thank you." Ben looked relieved, and Adam realized his father had been worried that the Ponderosa would _not_ get the railroad contract.

Joe picked up one of their bags while Adam took the other, and Eric skipped along beside his mother as she took Ben's arm. They walked to the buggy, and Julia and Adam climbed into the back while Ben, Eric and Joe sat in front.

"How are Abel and Elizabeth doing? Are they liking school? Have you met their teacher?" Julia asked.

Joe laughed. "They're fine. They've made friends already, and, if you want, we can go by the school before we go home and meet their teacher."

"Sweetheart, I'm tired. Could we meet the teacher another time?" Adam asked.

"Yes," Julia agreed. "I'd like to do more than meet her. I'd like to find out how the children are doing in their classes." She leaned against him, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

 **...**

Julia was making herself a cup of tea when she heard Elizabeth and Abel in the great room. "Papa! You're home! Where's Mama?"

She put her tea down, and hurried out. Elizabeth and Abel were hugging Adam, but they turned from him when they saw her and ran to throw their arms around her.

"Did you bring us anything?" Abel asked.

"Abel!" Ladylike Elizabeth was shocked by her brother's question.

"Well, you want to know as much as me." Abel was defensive.

Adam interfered before they could start an argument. "Take your things upstairs, both of you. There'll be time for presents later."

Abel fidgeted for a minute and then said, "Um, Papa, I have a note you're supposed to sign." He dug it out of his pocket and handed it to his father. Abel and Elizabeth exchanged a look, and she picked up her books and went upstairs without a word.

Julia watched as Adam read the short note and then studied his son with a raised eyebrow. "What is it?" she asked anxiously.

"Our son and his friends put a frog in the teacher's desk. It jumped out when she opened her drawer, and disrupted the school for several minutes."

"Why, Abel, how could you do such a thing?" Julia looked at her son in surprise. The boy looked down at his shoes, and then picked up his books and went upstairs.

When he was sure Abel was out of earshot, Adam looked at his father and brother, and the three men burst out laughing. Julia was shocked. "How can you laugh? Our son is behaving like a hooligan!"

"Settle down, Sweetheart," Adam said. "Our son is behaving like a perfectly normal little boy. Joe and his friends did exactly the same thing when he was in school."

"Joe!" Julia stared at her brother - in - law.

He smirked at Ben and Adam. "He's right, Julia. I can't tell you how many times Pa or Adam had to go talk to Miss Jones when I was in school. One of Abel's friends is David Devlin, so..."

"Mitch Devlin's boy?" Adam asked.

"Yep, and it seems that the apple didn't fall far from the tree." They laughed again.

"Mitch was one of Joe's partners in crime when they were young," Ben explained.

"What will we do?" Julia asked.

Adam hugged her. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll talk to Abel, make sure he understands this kind behavior isn't to be repeated, and then give him extra chores on Saturday. Our son isn't turning into a delinquent."

 **...**

Elizabeth and Julia were at the table, Julia with a cup of tea and Elizabeth with milk and cookies. "Do you like the new school?"

"Yes, Mama. It's different from my school in Philadelphia. All the classes are in one room, and Miss Rogers brings each class up to her desk to hear us read or recite or do problems on the blackboard. And in the afternoon she moves from desk to desk to work with each of us. I like it. She gives us a chance to ask questions and takes time to help us understand what we're learning."

Julia was uncertain about the quality of education she was receiving at the one-room schoolhouse. She didn't question Miss Rogers' training and dedication, but Elizabeth had attended a graded private school in Philadelphia, and Julia had been very happy with her academic progress. On the other hand, her daughter was blooming with health since the move to Nevada.

They looked up as Adam and Abel came in, hand in hand. Julia poured Adam a cup of coffee and passed it to him as he and Abel sat down. Abel reached for a cookie and stuffed it in his mouth.

"Where's Eric?" Adam asked.

"Joe took him out to the garden to keep him out of the way while you and Abel were talking."

Abel made a face. "I have to clean out chicken coop on Saturday before we go to the Harvest Festival."

Adam and Julia laughed. "Do you think you'll be putting any more frogs in the teacher's drawer?"

"No, Mama," Abel said, his head lowered.

"Then lesson learned."

 **...**

It was late that night, and Adam was sitting by the fire in the great room, reading. He heard a snuffle, and looked up to see Eric watching him from the stair landing. "Is something wrong, Eric?" He held his arms out, and the little boy came to him.

"I haven't seen you much today, Papa. You and Mama came home, and you had to work with Grandpa and Uncle Joe, and then you had to talk to Abel, and I didn't get to see you enough, and I couldn't sleep."

Adam lifted Eric into his lap, and cuddled him. "Well, let's see each other now. Shall we talk?"

Eric nodded.

"What shall we talk about?" Adam asked.

"The cloud-capped towers, Papa."

Adam cradled his boy in his arms, took a breath, and recited,

 _"_ _The cloud-capp'd towers, the gorgeous palaces,_

 _The solemn temples, the great globe itself,_

 _Ye all which it inherit, shall dissolve_

 _And, like this insubstantial pageant faded,_

 _Leave not a rack behind. We are such stuff_

 _As dreams are made on, and our little life_

 _Is rounded with a sleep."_

He looked down to see Eric fast asleep, and smiled. He carried the child up to bed, putting him in next to Abel. Adam bent and kissed Eric's forehead as he adjusted his covers. "Good night, little prince. Sweet dreams."


	3. Chapter 3

It was dark outside when Joe slipped into the boys' room to wake Abel on Saturday morning. "What?" Abel asked sleepily.

"Come on, buddy, get up. We need to get your chores done before it's time for you to go to the Harvest Festival. You know you don't want to miss that." Joe helped Abel sit up and then gathered his work clothes quickly while Abel tried to wake up. He was helping Abel dress when Eric woke up.

"What's going on, Uncle Joe?" Eric asked.

"Shhh, go back to sleep, little buddy. Abel just needs to get his chores done before it's time to leave." Joe started to adjust the covers over Eric, but the little boy pushed them back.

"I'll help," he said as he got up.

"Eric, these are Abel's chores, and he has to clean the chicken coop because he put a frog in the teacher's desk," Joe reminded him.

Eric shook his head. "You said Uncle Hoss and Papa used to help you with your chores, Uncle Joe. And Papa said when he got hurt and couldn't work, you tried to do his chores even though you were real little. He said brothers help each other, and you said the same thing, Uncle Joe."

For a minute Joe stood still, thinking he and Adam talked too much. "All right, but we need to hurry and get started." He gathered Eric's clothes and dressed the little boy quickly. Then he led them downstairs and out to the barn.

He handed Eric the egg basket, threw feed on the ground for the chickens, and opened the door of the chicken run. While they were outside, Eric went to the nesting boxes and gathered the eggs. He found more than a dozen and took them into the kitchen where Hop Ling was building up the fire in the stove. He took the basket from Eric and sent him to fetch more firewood while he went into the great room and made a fire in the stove in the office alcove and in the fireplace.

Abel milked Bessie under Joe's supervison and carried the pail of milk to Hop Ling. By the time he got back to the barn, Joe had shovels and brooms ready. They went into the cooper, and Abel almost retched at the odor. "Ugh, Uncle Joe, do we really need chickens?"

"Get a grip, boy," Joe told him. "This is where Hop Sing gets eggs for your breakfast and those cookies you like so much."

Togther they shovelled out the bedding and nesting boxes. Then Joe showed him how to take down the roosting bars and nesting boxes. They carried them outside where Hop Ling had pails of warm water and vinegar waiting. They wiped them down and left them to dry. Then they went back in the coop with the water and vinegar mixture and washed down the walls and floor. When they were done, Joe sent Abel for Hop Sing.

The old man came out and inspected their work. "You have done well, Abel. Your father will be proud," he said to Abel.

"Uncle Joe helped and showed me what to do," Abel told him.

"Of course," Hop Sing told him. "He is your uncle and it is his job to teach to how to do things. Now that you know how to clean a chicken coop, it is your job to teach your little brother when it is his time to clean it out." He looked around the clean walls of the coop in satisfaction, nodded, and went back to the house.

Abel looked up at Joe. "Who taught you to clean a chicken coop?"

Joe laughed. "Your Uncle Hoss taught me, and your Papa taught him." He and Abel loaded the filthy straw into a wheelbarrow and rolled it around to Hop Sing's dung heap. They emptied it there, and Abel asked. "Hop Sing uses this?"

Joe nodded. "He uses it when he prepares his garden for planting."

"Ugh! I'm never eating anything out of that garden again!"

Joe shook his head. "Abel, we use everything on a ranch. When we muck out the stalls, we'll bring the used straw here to be used in the garden."

Abel made a face, but turned his head away so his uncle didn't see it. They emptied the wheelbarrow and went to the barn for fresh straw. They scattered it on the dry floor of the coop, and put the clean nesting boxes and roosting bars back in place. Abel looked around. "It looks a lot better, Uncle Joe."

"It smells a lot better, too, doesn't it?" Joe grinned. They cleaned their tools, replaced them in the barn, and then went to the wash house where Hop Ling had left them buckets of hot water and clean clothes. Eric came in while Joe was washing Abel's hair.

"I filled the wood boxes for you, Abel," Eric told him.

"Thank you," Abel said as Joe poured clean water over his head. The boy stood up and Joe rinsed the soap from his body, then wrapped him in a flannel and swung him to the ragrug next to the stove. Abel dried off and dressed while Joe bathed.

He was shaving when he realized that Abel and Eric were both watching him. "Mama trims Papa's beard for him. Why don't you have a beard, Uncle Joe?"

"I can't grow one - I've tried, but I just look scruffy." He finished shaving, and combed his hair.

"Uncle Joe, you have a lot more hair than Papa. Did Uncle Hoss have more hair than Papa?" Eric asked.

"Um, well, he had a little bit more than your Papa, but not much," Joe said.

"Uncle Joe, do you think we'll have hair like yours or Papa's?" Eric asked.

Joe sat down and sat a boy on each knee. "I don't know whether you'll have hair like mine or your Papa's, but it doesn't matter. What matters is that you grow up to be good men like your Papa and Grandpa." He shifted and slide them down his legs. "Go see if Hop Ling has our breakfast ready."

They scampered off. When he was almost to the house, Eric turned around and ran back to Joe. "I want to be a good man like you, Uncle Joe." He turned again and ran to the house.

Joe watched the little boy running. _I hope you'll be a better man, Eric_ , he thought. _I hope you'll be as good a man as your Uncle Hoss._


	4. Chapter 4

Joe and Ben lifted Eric and Elizabeth down from the back of the wagon while Abel jumped down by himself. Adam and Julia had joined them when three small boys came up. "Hey, Abel, come play!" they shouted.

Abel started to run to them but stopped when his father grabbed his collar. "Um, I have to ask first," he said as the boys gathered around.

"Who are your friends, Abel?" Julia asked.

"Mama, Papa, I'd like you to meet Todd Landry, David Devlin, and Mike Phillips. Todd, David, and Mike, my parents - Mr. and Mrs. Adam Cartwright."

The boys murmured "it's nice to meet you, ma'am, sir" to Adam and Julia, and shook hands with Adam. David, a little tow-head with a spark of mischief in his blue eyes, looked up at Adam and said, "My father remembers you, Mr. Cartwright. He said you're Mr. Joe's oldest brother, and that you were real good to him when he was a boy - that you and Mr. Hoss used to take him and Mr. Joe swimming and fishing at the lake."

Adam smiled. "Those were good times, David. I remember your father well." He looked down at Abel. "You can go, son. Come back and join us for supper."

"Yes, sir," Abel said as he ran off with his friends.

Ben watched them go, and turned to Joe. "I remember when you were running off like that with Mitch and Seth."

Joe looked a little sad. "Yeah, it was a long time ago, Pa."

Eric tugged at his hand. "Come on, Uncle Joe. There's games for us to play."

Joe and Ben allowed themselves to be pulled to the church's side yard where the children's games were organized. "Look, Uncle Joe, Grandpa, it's Miss Rogers, my teacher," Elizabeth pointed out. "Come on, I want you to meet her."

The young woman looked up at Elizabeth approached. "Miss Rogers, may I present my grandfather, Mr. Ben Cartwright, and my uncle, Mr. Joe Cartwright? Grandpa, Uncle Joe, Miss Rogers is my teacher."

Mary Rogers smiled as Ben took her hand in an old-fashioned, courtly manner. She held her hand out to Joe, and, after a moment, he shook it gently. She glanced down and saw that his hand was scarred. Realizing that was the reason for his hesitation, she gave him a warm smile. "I'm very happy to meet you both," she said. "Elizabeth and Abel are very bright and a joy to have in school."

"Thank you, Miss Rogers, we're very happy to hear that, especially since the incident with the frog," Ben said.

Mary laughed. "Don't tell Abel I said so, but all little boys do that - or something like it."

"And Miss Rogers, may I present my younger brother, Eric? He's four and too young for school yet, and he's named after my late Uncle Hoss," Elizabeth continued with her introductions.

Mary shook Eric's hand, and said, "Eric, I'm very happy to meet you and I look forward to having you in school when you're older."

Eric decided he liked Miss Rogers, and asked Joe if he could stay and play some of the games. Joe said yes, and he moved to the side of the yard where parents waited while their children played.

Ben and Elizabeth walked down the street, stopping at the booths to look at exhibits of canned vegetables, fruits, preserves, and fruit butters. They stopped for a long time at the needlework booth as Elizabeth carefully examined some of the work on exhibit. "Grandpa, I want to enter this contest next year. I think my needlework will be good enough then."

"Well, Beth, if you put your mind to it, I'm sure it will be," Ben said.

"Grandpa, look what I won!"

Ben and Elizabeth turned to see Eric and Joe walking towards them. Joe was carrying something and Eric was skipping along beside him. "Grandpa, I won! I won! I won a cake at the cake walk!"

"That's wonderful, Eric!" Ben caught the child up in his arms as the little boy ran to him.

Joe smiled. "He won it in time for supper, Pa. I'll take it over to the wagon. Eric, do you want to stay with Grandpa and Elizabeth or come with me?"

"I'll stay with Grandpa, Uncle Joe."

Joe walked away towards the family's wagon, and was putting it away when he heard a voice from the past speak to him.

"Joe? Joe Cartwright?"

He turned around and found an older woman staring at him. She was dressed in a black traveling dress. There was something familiar about her, and Joe searched to remember her name. Suddenly he placed her. "Mrs. Edwards? Joyce Edwards?"

She nodded, and walked towards him, her hand out. Joe took it, shaking it gently. "It's been years," she said. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thank you. How are you?" Joe asked.

"I'm fine, thank you, Joe." She looked around. "Is your family here?"

"Pa's here, and Adam and his family," Joe told her.

She looked surprised. "Adam's married? How about you? And Hoss?"

Joe bit his lip. "Could I buy you a cup of coffee - or tea - and catch you up on things?"

She took his arm, and he led her towards the International House.

 **...**

"I wonder where Joe is?" Ben looked around. The family had gathered back at the wagon for supper. "Have you seen him?" he asked Adam and Julia.

Adam shook his head. "No, not since Eric won his cake. Julia and I were talking to the children's teacher...getting to know her...and then we went over to look at the livestock."

"I saw him," Abel said. "He was taking some lady over to the hotel."

"Who was it? Did you know her?" Julia asked.

"No, ma'am. Are we going cut Eric's cake? I'm hungry," Abel said.

Just then Joe walked up with the lady on his arm. "Pa, look who's returned to Virginia City - Mrs. Edwards."

Ben's eyes widened. "Joyce?"

She smiled and nodded. She offered him her hand, and, as he took it, she moved closer and hugged him. "It's so good to see you, Ben."

Ben held her for a moment and then released her, saying, "You remember Adam, of course. Let me introduce you to my daughter and grandchildren."

Although she was invited, Joyce didn't join them for supper. Ben walked her to the Widow Hawkins' Boarding House. While he was gone, Julia noticed that Adam and Joe were exchanging looks, raising eyebrows, and shaking their heads. She distracted her children, asking Elizabeth and Abel to help her unpack their picnic and handing a blanket to Eric and having him spread it out on the ground. Ben was back soon, and he joined his family on the blanket.

Adam and Joe were curious about the conversation they thought Ben and Joyce must have had on their way back to the Widow Hawkins'. Finally Joe couldn't stand it. "Pa, what did you and Mrs. Edwards talk about?"

Ben glared at his youngest son, and, for an instant, Adam and Joe saw a glimmer of the old Ben. Joe's eyes widened, and Ben snapped, "None of your business, young man!"

"Did you see the Widow Hawkins, Pa?" Adam asked innocently.

Ben turned his glare on Adam, took a deep breath, and...was distracted from whatever he was going to say by Eric's asking, "Grandpa, would you like the first piece of my cake?"

Elizabeth offered him a sandwich, and Abel handed him a plate with a hardboiled egg and pickle.

"Thank you, children, I'm glad to see that _you three_ have good manners in spite of the examples of your uncle and father," Ben said.

Joe and Adam looked at each other and sniggered as Julia handed Ben a cup of water and shook her head at her husband and brother - in - law.

 **...**

Lanterns were lit and a small group of musicians had gathered on the church steps, tuning their instruments. As the Cartwrights walked over to join other families, Ben watched to see if Joyce would come to the dance. He didn't see her, and, when the band struck up its first tune, he and Adam led Elizabeth and Julia out to the street, now cleared for dancing. Joe stood back watching his family. Mrs. Alden came over to him. "You're not dancing, Joe?"

He smiled at the Reverend's wife. "It's been a long time since I danced."

"Joe, Mary Rogers doesn't know many people here. Would you ask her to dance?"

Joe looked around and saw Mary standing at the edge of the crowd. He nodded to Mrs. Alden and walked over to her. "Miss Rogers, would you care to dance?"

She looked up at him a little shyly, and murmured, "Yes." Taking his arm, they joined the other couples.

Joe hadn't danced in years, but the steps came back to him as they moved around the yard, slowly at first and then, as he grew more confident, a little faster. Mary was graceful and followed his lead easily. Joe realized he was having fun, and smiled down at Mary.

The dance ended and before the next one could start, someone had tapped Joe's shoulder and swept Mary away. Joe looked around and saw Joyce arrive with Clementine Hawkins. He watched as Ben went over to them. Before he could ask Joyce for a dance, Clementine had stepped in front of her and into Ben's arms. His father was too much of a gentleman to put her aside, and he led her away. Joe went over to Joyce and asked her to dance.

When she nodded, he took her hand and twirled her out to join the dancers. He maneuvered her until they were near Ben and Clementine. As the song ended, Joe twirled Joyce towards his father, and, at the same time, took Clementine's hand and pulled her towards him.

"Mrs. Hawkins, I've been wanting to dance with you all evening," Joe said as another tune began, and he caught a grateful look from Ben.


	5. Chapter 5

It was dark when Joe woke up. He dressed quickly and went out to do the barn chores. Hop Ling was up when he finished and he left the pail of milk and basket of eggs with him in the kitchen. "Breakfast will be ready soon, Mr. Joe," Hop Ling said, but Joe said, "I'll get something later, thanks."

He hurried to the barn, saddled Cochise, and rode out of the yard. Hop Ling watched him go, and sighed.

Joe rode Cochise at an easy pace, not wanting to tire him. The sun was coming up over the mountains when he reached the small family cemetery. He dismounted and went over to the graves. As he stood there, he remembered what Hoss had told him in his dream - they weren't there. They were with him. All he had to do was think of them, and they would be with him. He sat down and murmured, "Alice, I wish you were here with me now." He waited, but there was nothing - no gentle touch on his shoulder, no soft voice in his ear. Joe shook his head. _I must be losing my mind_ , he thought. He stood up and walked down to the lake. He picked up a few stones and began skipping them across the water, remembering a day long ago when Adam had come home from school and the family had taken a picnic out to the lake. He'd been shy of his oldest brother then, unable to remember much about him in spite of his letters. Joe had watched Hoss and Adam wrestle, wishing he could join in but knowing he was too small to play with them that way. Instead he'd sat next to his father until he grew bored and wandered down to the shore. He'd walked for awhile, and then stopped to skip stones across the lake. He hadn't been very good at it, and Adam had found him and shown him how. Pa and Hoss had joined them in a few minutes, and the four of them had spent the rest of the afternoon, skipping stones - seeing who could get the most skips.

"There you are."

Joe looked around to see Adam walking down the shore towards him. "You left before breakfast, and Hop Sing sent me to find you."

Joe noticed he had a package in his hand. "Did he send food?"

"Yes." Adam cleared a small space on the shore, gathered some kindling, built a fire. In a few minutes he had coffee boiling and bacon frying. Joe sat down beside him and watched his brother.

"What's the matter, Joe?" Adam asked.

"Why does anything have to be the matter?" Joe asked. "I just decided to skip church this morning and ride out here." After a minute, he continued. "Yesterday...last night...I had fun..." Joe began and then broke off.

Adam waited for Joe to continue, but he was quiet. He sighed and said, "You had fun for the first time since Hoss and Alice died, and you feel guilty. You danced with a pretty girl who wasn't Alice, and you feel like you're cheating on her. Joe, buddy, you're not. I'm going to tell you something Grandfather told Pa when my mother died. He told Pa not to carry her on his shoulders, that she wouldn't like that, just to keep a warm place for her in his heart. And that's what he did, Joe. If he hadn't moved on, he'd have never married Inger and we'd have never had Hoss. He'd have never married Marie, and we'd have never had you..." Adam's voice cracked and he turned to pour the coffee.

Joe was quiet and took the cup that Adam handed him. The bacon was ready and Adam took it up and cracked four eggs into the hot pan. They cooked fast in the hot grease, and Adam handed him a full plate.

"I can't eat all this," Joe said.

"Just eat what you can," Adam said, and, taking his own plate, he dug in.

Joe picked at his food, and finally set the plate aside. The fresh air, late night, and early morning combined to make him sleepy. He lay back, staring up at the clouds, and, without realizing it, fell asleep. Adam looked over at his brother and decided that Joe needed rest more than food. He finished eating, poured the leftover coffee over the fire, and washed their plates in the lake. He packed everything up, and gently shook Joe awake. "Wake up, Joe, let's go home. You'll rest better in bed."

He gave Joe a hand up, and the brothers walked over to their horses, mounted, and went home.


	6. Chapter 6

After their talk, Adam noticed that Joe was going to town more often. He was courting Mary Rogers – escorting her to and from church, sitting with her on the Alden's porch or in their parlor, even inviting her to join the family picnics on Sunday afternoons. Mary was careful, not wanting to risk her reputation or embarrass the Cartwright family by seeming to behave in a bold or forward manner. Adam didn't understand her concern, but Julia did and often served as a chaperone for the couple.

Ben was spending time with Joyce Edwards. Eluding Clementine Hawkins was almost a sport with the older couple. After being trapped into having supper with the Widow Hawkins and including her on a buggy ride in which he was sandwiched between the ladies, he convinced Joyce to climb out her bedroom window. Her room was on the first floor, so she didn't have far to drop. She slid through the window into his arms, and the two of them ducked low as they ran past the kitchen window to the alley where Ben had left his buggy. Ben boosted her up and they rode out to a favorite spot on the lake. He lifted Joyce down and she took a few steps towards the water.

"This is where we used to have picnics, isn't it? Adam and Hoss were young, Joe was a baby, and you and Marie, and Tom and I used to spend Sunday afternoons here…" She turned to him. "Those were such happy times, Ben."

He agreed. "That they were, Joyce." He took a blanket from the back of the buggy and led her over to a tree. Spreading the blanket, he invited her to sit down. They were quiet for a moment, and then she said, "I suppose you're wondering why I came back."

"I thought Tom left you some property," Ben said.

"He did – a small claim that I intend to sell." She looked up at Ben, "but that isn't the only reason, Ben. I could have wired you and asked you to handle it for me."

"And I'd have been happy to help you, Joyce. You know that – so, why did you return?"

She bit her lip. It was hard to explain, but Ben had always appreciated honesty. "I wanted to see if there was any chance for us, Ben. I left here knowing that we loved each other, but there was too much between us – Tom and Ezekiel." She ground the last name out as if the mention of it was still hateful for her. "I thought I'd leave all those terrible memories behind me, that I'd be able to move on with my life, but I left behind some of the best parts, too. I left you and Adam and Hoss and Joe behind, and I found I missed you – all of you."

Ben started to speak, but Joyce put out a hand to stop him. "Please don't feel you have to say anything, Ben. It's been years and we've both been through a lot – you and Joe, especially."

He was quiet, studying her. She was still a beautiful woman, and she seemed stronger than she had when he'd first known her as Tom's wife and Marie's friend. He leaned back against a tree. "Tell me about your life back east, Joyce."

She smiled ruefully – he was changing the subject. _Maybe it's for the best_ , she thought. "I went to stay with my sister in Boston – Ellen. Her husband had died and they didn't have any children. She ran a boarding house for students and she needed help. I enjoyed it. The boys reminded me of your sons, Adam especially. Then I met David Gardiner. He was journalist for the Boston Globe. We planned to marry, but he…there was an influenza epidemic…and he died."

Ben made a sound of sympathy, but Joyce rushed on. "It was hard, but…then my sister fell ill. I cared for her until she died. She left me her house, and I sold it – it was too difficult to run a boarding house alone. I considered buying a cottage, but then an attorney contacted me about Tom's old land claim, and I decided to come back here." She hesitated. "I was sorry to hear about Hoss, Ben. I didn't know until I arrived and spoke with Joe that he was gone."

Ben sighed and looked away. "I miss him, but there are times when I feel him near me. He kept us grounded, you know, when Adam left to go to school, and then when we thought he was gone for good."

Joyce nodded. "I remember how lonely you all were after Adam left to go to college, Joe especially."

"Yes, first his mother died and then Adam left. I remember he asked me once if Boston was near Heaven, and if I thought Adam could visit Marie."

They saw the tears pool in each other's eyes. "Oh, Ben, what are we doing?" Joyce asked as she wiped her eyes. "You brought me out to enjoy the beauty of the Ponderosa and we're making ourselves sad enough to cry."

Ben wiped his own eyes, and stood up. He gave Joyce a hand up, and they walked along the shore. When he took her back to town, he stopped in front of Clementine's boarding house and lifted her down. "Thank you for a wonderful afternoon, Joyce. I enjoyed –"

She interrupted him, laughing. "No, Ben, don't tell me you enjoyed my company. No man enjoys tears."

He laughed with her, and took her hand. "Even so, I enjoyed sharing memories with you."

She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek before running up the steps and inside. Ben stood for a moment. _Butterfly wings_ , he thought. _Her kiss was as light as butterfly_ _wings_. As he drove home, he thought about the things she'd said, and wondered if he could trust her with his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

The days were growing shorter and colder. Work on the ranch slowed down in the fall. The line shacks had been repaired and restocked; the cattle had been brought down to the lower pastures and hay had been taken out to them. The Ponderosa's seasonal hands had moved on, and Jim, the foreman and permanent hands and their families were left. The bunkhouse was empty now, and Adam, Joe, and the remaining hands took the opportunity to replace the roof, paint the bunkhouse inside and out, and make needed repairs to the barn and corrals.

They rose early to start work, and Eric was anxious to help. Unfortunately, for his father and uncle, Hop Ling needed the little boy to help him prepare the kitchen garden for winter. When that job was done, Ben needed Eric to help him to straighten the barn and clean the tack. Then Hop Sing needed his help to make enough cookies for the family. Between them, Hop Ling, Ben, and Hop Sing managed to keep Eric busy and out of his father's and uncle's way as they worked with the hands to ready the ranch for winter.

"Pa, Julia, I'd like to invite Mary Rogers to have supper with on Sunday," Joe said one evening.

Ben looked over at Julia who nodded. "I think that's a fine idea, Joe. What would you like us to have for supper?" she asked

Joe thought for a minute. "I don't know - something special. Mary will eat whatever you serve. I know she likes apple pie."

"Well, that takes care of dessert," Julia said. "I'll talk with Hop Sing. Ben, would you like to invite Mrs. Edwards to join us?"

Her question took Ben by surprise, but he considered it for a minute. "Yes, I think it would be nice for Joyce to have supper with us...sort of like old times," he said.

Julia smiled, glad that Ben was willing to take this first step to include Joyce in a family event.

 **...**

"Why are Grandpa and Uncle Joe taking the surrey to church?" Eric asked. "Why aren't they riding with us, Mama?"

"We're going to have guests for supper, Eric, and Grandpa and Uncle Joe have to bring them out to the ranch after church," Julia explained.

"Who's coming?" Abel wanted to know.

"Mrs. Edwards, Grandpa's friend, and Miss Rogers, your teacher," Adam told them.

"My teacher?" Abel was disappointed. "Papa, she's not going to make us study, is she?" He looked at Elizabeth and was surprised to see her smile.

"Don't be silly, Abel," Elizabeth said. "Uncle Joe is courting Miss Rogers. If all goes well, she could become our Aunt Mary." She giggled, and Abel stared at her in disgust.

Eric looked up at his father. "Is that right, Papa? Does Uncle Joe like Miss Rogers?" He looked disgusted. "I can't believe that he likes girls."

Adam and Julia exchanged smiles over Eric's head. "You don't like girls?" Julia asked. When her son shook his head so hard his dark curls bounced, she said, "Well, you know I'm a girl and so is your sister."

Eric looked up at her. "You're not a girl - you're my Mama, and Beth is...well, she's my sister, right, Papa?"

Adam chuckled. "Well, you're right, but Mama and Beth are also girls just like you, Abel, and I are boys."

Eric studied his father. "You're not a boy, Papa. You're my Papa and you're a man."

All right, son," Adam laughed and gave up on explanations for the time being.

When they arrived at church they found that Ben and Joe had arrived ahead of them and were already seated with their ladies. Julia led the way into the pew in front followed by Elizabeth, Eric, Abel, and Adam who sat on the aisle.

Revered Alden looked relieved when he saw Adam come in, and he made his way towards him. "Adam, Mrs. Davis is ill this morning, and unable to lead us in song. Hank Meyers has his guitar, and I've borrowed another one from the Bloody Bucket. Could the two of you lead us in singing?" As he spoke he handed Adam the guitar.

Adam slipped outside with Hank and the two men tuned their instruments while deciding on the hymns they would sing.

With his father gone, Eric felt free to take a close look at the women who interested his grandfather and uncle. He turned around in the pew and stood up. He stared at Joyce Edwards intently. She smiled at him, but he just continued to stare at her until she thought his hazel eyes would fall out of his head.

 _She was pretty_ , he decided, _but not as pretty as Mama_. Her hair had some silver in it, and it sort of matched Grandpa's. Her eyes were big and brown, but not as dark as Grandpa's. Maybe that was why he liked her - she sort of matched him.

Joyce was becoming a little uncomfortable under Eric's scrutiny. _What was the child looking at?_ she wondered.

Ben reached over, took Eric up under the arms, and lifted him over the back of the pew to sit in his lap. "There you go, young man. You can sit with us if you like," Ben said.

Eric looked up at his grandfather and turned on his lap to study at Mary Rogers. She was sitting on the other side of Joyce, and he had to lean out a bit to see her. He'd seen her before, of course. She had organized that games at the Fall Festival, but, nice as she was, he hadn't seen anything special about her. Her hair was light brown and her eyes were blue. She saw Eric staring at her and smiled at him. There was a sweetness in her face that drew him, and he slid off his grandfather's lap, and made his way towards her. He stood in front of her, staring, until Mary lifted him onto her lap. Joe looked down at him. "Hey, little buddy," he whispered.

"Hey, Uncle Joe," he said.

Joe held out his hands. "Do you want to sit with me?"

Eric studied him seriously. "No, thank you, Uncle Joe." He leaned back against Mary, and settled in comfortably.

Just then Adam and Hank came back inside and went up to the altar. They played a chord and the service began. Halfway through Reverend Alden's sermon, Eric turned in Mary's lap, took a breast in each hand, and plumped them up. Mary sat still in surprise, and then hoped that no one else noticed the little boy's actions. Eric turned back around and rested his head against the "pillows," and got comfortable.

Joe had seen his nephew's actions, and stole a sideways glance at Mary's face. He saw a dimple appear in her cheek and realized that she was more amused than embarrassed. He decided to act as if he hadn't seen anything and focused again on the sermon.

At the end of the service Adam and Hank went up to altar and led the congregation in a final hymn. As the family filed out, Julia reached for Eric's hand, but he pulled away. "Mama, I want to ride home with Uncle Joe and Grandpa and Miss Rogers and Mrs. Edwards."

"No, lovey, the surrey will be too crowded..." she began.

"He can sit with me, Mrs. Cartwright," Mary Rogers offered.

Julia looked at Joe, and he nodded. "He can ride with us, Julia, we'll be glad to have him."

When they got to the surrey, Ben and Joyce were seated in the back seat. Joe helped Mary up and then lifted Eric up to her. Joe climbed up and took the reins. As he slapped the horses' backs, Eric looked over Mary's shoulder at his grandfather and asked, "Grandpa, when are you going to marry Mrs. Edwards?"

Ben's face turned red with embarrassment and he started to sputter. Joyce patted his hand and laughed. "Is that why you were staring at me so this morning, Eric? Because you think your grandfather and I are going to marry?"

When Eric nodded, she smiled at him. "Your grandfather and I are old friends, Eric. I was best friends with Marie, your Uncle Joe's mother, and your grandfather was my late husband's best friend."

"So...you're friends? That's all?" Eric asked.

Ben took Joyce's hand in his and smiled at her. "That's everything, son."


	8. Chapter 8

While Adam drove his family straight back to the Ponderosa, Joe drove the surrey at a more leisurely pace. The couples talked, looked at the scenery, and enjoyed hearing Ben tell a bit about establishing the ranch. Eric listened for a while and then dozed off in Mary's arms. Mary shifted him so that he lay across her lap, and Joe saw her lift the little boy's hand to her lips.

"You really like children, don't you?" Joe said.

She smiled, a dimple showing in one cheek. "Of course, I wouldn't teach them if I didn't, would I?"

Joe shrugged. "I don't know - women don't have many respectable choices out here."

"They don't have many respectable choices anywhere," Mary said, "but things are better for us out here in the West. Customs aren't so strict as they are back East. What do you think, Mrs. Edwards?"

"I agree with you, Miss Rogers," Joyce said.

They had reached one of Ben's favorite spots, and Joe pulled the surrey to a stop. Ben lifted Joyce down before taking Eric from Mary's lap. The child murmured something and rested on his grandfather's shoulder. Joe lifted Mary down and grinned as she shook her arm. "It went to sleep," she explained.

Joe offered to take Eric from his father, but Ben shook his head, and he took Mary's hand. Pulling it through his arm, he led her to a lookout. Mary caught her breath as she stared at the view before her.

Joe smiled when he saw her reaction. "Paradise," he said simply.

After moment Ben, Joyce, and Eric caught up with them. Ben agreed with Joe. "It's how I've always imagined it," he said. Eric stirred and Ben set him down.

Joyce looked down at the child. "You had a nice nap," she commented.

Eric yawned and smiled up at her. "Yes, ma'am." He seemed a little drowsy, and leaned against Ben's legs.

Joe took Mary's hand and led her a short distance away from Ben, Joyce, and Eric. "I'd like to know more about you, Mary Rogers. Why are you here in Virginia City? With your teaching qualifications you could go anywhere? What drew you here?"

She looked down at their clasped hands and Joe flinched a little. "Do they bother you?"

"What?" she was puzzled.

"The scars."

Mary looked up at him, and shook her head slowly. "No, they're the marks of a brave man who tried to save his family." She hesitated. "Joe, do scars bother you?"

He was surprised by her question. "They used to, but I'm getting over it. Adam's kids used to be afraid of them."

Now Mary was surprised. "Joe, at school Abel talks about you and how nice you are, and Elizabeth has written about you in a couple of writing assignments. They admire you, respect and love you."

Joe lowered his eyes, feeling tears rise suddenly and not wanting Mary to see them. After a minute he said, "You've changed the subject very deftly, Miss. I want to know more about you."

Mary smiled. "Maybe another time, Joe. There isn't much to know about me, and I think Eric and your father and Joyce are ready to go on to the house."

Joe looked around and saw Ben raise an eyebrow at him. "I think you're right." He boosted her up to the surrey's front seat and was ready to hand Eric up to her when he walked over with Joyce and Ben.

They were quiet for the rest of the ride to the house, but the silence seemed natural. _This is what I want_ , Mary thought, _someone I can be quiet with as well as talk to, someone to share my thoughts..."_

Joe turned and smiled at her suddenly, and Mary blushed, afraid for a second that he could read her thoughts. Joe noticed the color in her face and thought she looked pretty.

When they arrived at the house, Adam met them and sent Eric inside to change his clothes. Abel and Elizabeth were ready to show Mary and Joyce all the animals in the barn, especially their horses, and through the garden. Julia tried to offer the ladies a cup of tea, but, seeing how disappointed the children looked, both Joyce and Mary chose a tour of the garden and barn. Adam, Ben, and Joe unhitched the horses and took them to their stalls for a rest. The men were coming out when they met the little group walking back to the house. Elizabeth was teary-eyed and red-faced with embarrassment while Joyce and Mary were biting back smiles.

Wondering what the boys had done and dreading the answer, Adam screwed his courage to the sticking place and asked, "Have the children shown you everything?"

Before Mary or Joyce could say anything, Abel and Eric grinned up at him, and Eric answered, "Yes, Papa, we even showed them the necessary, but they didn't need to use it. Abel and I asked."

Unable to bear anymore, Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her father's waist and buried her face in his shirt. Adam lifted her up and held her while Joyce and Mary looked on with sympathy. Mary walked over and gently stroked the girl's hair. "Elizabeth, I had brothers who used to tease me. It's just the way boys are," she whispered.

Elizabeth raised her head and looked at her teacher. "Do they ever stop?"

Mary nodded. "Eventually."

Elizabeth slid down from Adam's arms, and took Mary's hand. Ben offered his arm to Joyce and they all went inside. Supper was almost ready, and Julia sent the children off with Hop Ling to wash their hands. The adults settled in the great room and talked.

"Beth tells me you're planning a special program for the school to end the fall session," Julia said to Mary.

"That's right. It will be a wonderful opportunity for parents to see their children's best work, and we have such a diverse community now, I think it will give the students a way to learn about each other - religious or cultural customs." Mary spoke in earnest and everyone looked at her with approval.

"That's a wonderful idea, Miss Rogers," Ben said. "I know that you've faced some opposition this year, but everything you've done has helped Virginia City. If there's anything we can do to help you, please let us know."

"Thank you, Mr. Cartwright." Mary smiled a little shyly at her host.

Hop Sing came in just then and called everyone to the table. "Supper is ready," he announced. Each man rose, offered his arm to his lady, and they went to the table. Mary looked around. "Where are the children?"

Adam grinned. "They're eating in the kitchen."

"Oh," Mary looked a little disappointed.

"Did you eat with your parents when they had company?" Joe asked.

"Yes, after my eighth birthday, I was expected to join the adults at the table, and learn to serve as hostess by watching my mother."

"Where did you grow up?" Julia asked.

"I'm from Charleston, South Carolina. My father was an attorney," Mary said.

"Did you know the Grimke sisters?" Joyce asked.

Mary nodded. "I knew of them." She hesitated and then continued. "I patterned myself after them, but I tried to be a little more cautious than they. For example, I taught my maid to read, write, and cipher, but we were careful not to let anyone know I was teaching her. I didn't openly rebel against my parents, and Father allowed me to read and study in his library. When I expressed a desire for more learning, Father allowed me to study with my brothers."

"Is your family still in Charleston?" Joyce asked.

Mary shook her head. "No, Father and my brothers joined the Confederate Army. Father was killed at Shiloh and my brothers died at Sharpsburg. My mother died a few months later. I gave papers of manumission to the servants, sold the house and furniture, and shared the money out among the servants - former servants," she quickly corrected herself.

There was silence around the table as the others listened to Mary's story, and Joyce said, "It must have been hard for you without a family. Where did you go?"

"I made my way West. I had a little money left after I shared with the servants, so that helped, and then I was able to work my way, too, as a seamstress and a teacher." Mary accepted a filled plate from Ben and smiled her thanks.

"You have family in the north," Ben said. "Why didn't you go to them?"

"They fought for the Union, Mr. Cartwright, against my family. I couldn't join them, try to be a daughter or sister to them. Independence and coming West were the best choices for me." She took a bite and swallowed before asking Ben a question. "How did you know about my family, Mr. Cartwright?"

Ben looked a little sheepish. "I serve on the school board, my dear. It was my responsibility to check your background when you applied to teach school here."

"Oh, of course," Mary said.

Julia asked Joe a question to change the subject, and they were soon talking about other things. After supper Ben had the horses hitched up to the surrey, and he and Joe took Joyce and Mary back to town. They stopped first at the Aldens', and Joe lifted Mary down. They stood at the gate while Ben drove Joyce down to Clementine's boarding house. When they were out of earshot, Joe took Mary's hands in his. "May I kiss you?" he asked.

Her eyes widened in surprise. _Did he think she was bold and forward just because she had chosen to live separately from her mother's family?_

Joe realized that he had made a mistake. He raised Mary's hand to his lips. "I'm sorry, my dear. I meant no disrespect. May I continue to call on you?"

Mary smiled to let him know he was forgiven. "Yes, Joe." He opened the gate and led her up to the Aldens' door, opening it for her. She stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek before she went inside. It took Joe by surprise, and she was gone before he could react. He touched his cheek as if he could still feel the softness of her lips. _Soft as a butterfly's wings_ , he thought. He laughed to himself. _I'm becoming as poetic as Adam_ , he thought. He took his time walking down to the Widow Hawkin's.

Ben pulled the surrey to a stop and climbed down. Joyce scooted over and he lifted her down. Instead of setting her on her feet, he held her in his arms for a moment, staring into her eyes. He put her down and slid his arms around her, drawing her close and kissing her, gently at first and then with more urgency. He felt Joyce respond to him and pulled her closer to him. "Oh, my dear," he breathed into her ear, "I do love you so."

Tears rose in Joyce's eyes, and as they separated, Ben saw them. "Joyce, I'm sorry-"

"No, you've made me so happy, Ben." She took the handkerchief from his pocket, and dried her eyes. "I love you."

He pulled her hand into the crook of his arm and led her up the steps to the Widow's door. "May I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes, of course," she said. She looked over her shoulder. "Joe's here."

Ben nodded and opened the door for her. "Good night, dear."

"Good night." They smiled at each other a little goofily, and then Joyce went inside.

Joe waited for his father. He saw the smile on Ben's face in the dim light of the lantern on the surrey, and he was glad. He hoped things would work out for them. Ben had been alone too long.

Ben climbed into the surrey, and made no move to take the reins from Joe. As they headed home, Ben asked Joe, "What do you think of Miss Rogers?"

Joe took a breath. "I think I might like to marry her, Pa."

Ben smiled in the darkness. _Good,_ he thought, _you've been alone too long._


	9. Chapter 9

Adam came down early Monday morning and found his father already at breakfast. He said good morning, poured himself a cup of coffee, and then helped himself to eggs, ham, and biscuits. He was thinking about what he and Joe planned to do that day when Ben asked him, "Adam, what do you think of Joyce?"

He stared at Ben in surprise before answering, "I've always liked her, Pa. I know you loved her years ago, but she was married then. Do you care for her still? And how does she feel about you?"

"I care for her deeply, and she loves me." He leaned back in his chair and looked around. He saw a big room split into three sections - the dining alcove where they sat, the great room, and the office alcove. "Adam, I want you to draw up a set of house plans for me - nothing as big as this, of course - just large enough for Joyce, me, and maybe Joe and Hop Sing."

Adam was stunned. "Pa, this is your house. If you and Joyce marry, you'll live here."

"This is _our_ house. You played a great part in its planning and building. I'd like you and your family to have it. I think Hop Ling will choose to stay here with you if you want him to. He's a big help to Julia, and the children love him."

Adam was quiet as he considered his father's he agreed. "All right, Pa. You and Joyce decide where you want to build, and I'll draw the plans for you." Change had never bothered Adam - he welcomed it more readily than his father - but the idea of Ben no longer living in the big house came as a shock.

When Joe came down a few minutes later, Ben greeted him, but didn't mention his plans. Adam decided not to say anything to his brother. It was his father's news to tell.

Julia and the children came down together, and Eric went straight to his grandfather. "Bend down, Grandpa, I've got a secret to tell you."

Ben leaned over and Eric put his lips to his ear and spoke in a loud whisper, "Grandpa, I'm going to marry Miss Rogers."

Ben straightened up and looked at Eric in surprise. Then he said, "Well, Miss Rogers is a very nice young lady."

Eric nodded and added, "and she's soft, too."

Joe overheard and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

 **...**

Every afternoon that week Elizabeth and Abel came home filled with excitement about Friday's exhibition. They went to Elizabeth's room immediately after supper to practice their pieces (Julia had excused Elizabeth from kitchen duties that week.) Friday evening found the Cartwright family at the schoolhouse. It was crowded with Mary's students and their families. Parents sat in chairs or at the desks while their children stood around the room, arranged by class.

When everyone was assembled, Mary called the school to order, and Reverend Alden opened the ceremony with prayer, "O Eternal God, bless the Virginia City School that it may be a center for sound learning, new discovery, and the pursuit of wisdom; and grant that Miss Rogers and her students may find you to be the source of all truth; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

The room echoed the "Amen" loudly and everyone looked around at each other, smiling and feeling that the evening had gotten off to the best possible start. Mary motioned to the first grade class to come to the front of the room. They sang a song of welcome. Everyone applauded, and the children ran to join their families. More exhibitions followed as students read essays, solved complex mathematical problems, and told the assembly about American history.

Finally it was time for recitations, and Eric jumped a little in his father's lap and pointed out Elizabeth and Abel who were waiting their turns. When Abel went to the front of the room, he looked nervous. Adam and Julia watched him anxiously, saw him look towards Elizabeth, and their daughter gave him an encouraging nod. She mouthed the first words of his speech, and Abel took a deep breath and began:

 _"_ _This day is called the feast of Crispian:_

 _He that outlives this day and comes safe home,_

 _Will stand a tip-toe when this day is named,_

 _And rouse him at the name of Crispian._

 _He that shall live this day, and see old age,_

 _Will yearly on the vigil feast his neighbours,_

 _And say, 'To-morrow is Saint Crispian:'_

 _Then will he strip his sleeve and show his scars,_

 _And say, 'These wounds I had on Crispin's day.'_

 _Old men forget: yet all shall be forgot,_

 _But he'll remember with advantages_

 _What feats he did that day. Then shall our names,_

 _Familiar in his mouth as household words,_

 _Harry the King, Bedford and Exeter,_

 _Warwick and Talbot, Salisbury and Gloucester,_

 _Be in their flowing cups freshly remembered._

 _This story shall the good man teach his son;_

 _And Crispin Crispian shall ne'er go by,_

 _From this day to the ending of the world,_

 _But we in it shall be rememberèd;_

 _We few, we happy few, we band of brothers;_

 _For he to-day that sheds his blood with me_

 _Shall be my brother; be he ne'er so vile_

 _This day shall gentle his condition:_

 _And gentlemen in England, now a-bed_

 _Shall think themselves accursed they were not here,_

 _And hold their manhoods cheap whiles any speaks_

 _That fought with us upon Saint Crispin's day._

There was a moment's silence after Abel finished, and for a minute, the boy thought he had failed to do the words justice, but then thunderous applause broke out, and he smiled in relief. He joined his family, sliding in between Adam and Julia. Adam put his arm around Abel and gave him a squeeze. "Did you like it, Papa?" he whispered. "I learned it because you said it was one of your favorite speeches."

"You were wonderful, Abel," was all Adam said, but Julia saw his eyes shining, and knew he was fit to burst with love and pride over Abel's accomplishment.

Then it was Elizabeth's turn, and she moved forward. The Cartwrights watched nervously as she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She looked at Julia before she began,

 _"_ _The quality of mercy is not strain'd,_

 _It droppeth as the gentle rain from heaven_

 _Upon the place beneath: it is twice blest;_

 _It blesseth him that gives and him that takes:_

 _'Tis mightiest in the mightiest: it becomes_

 _The throned monarch better than his crown;_

 _His sceptre shows the force of temporal power,_

 _The attribute to awe and majesty,_

 _Wherein doth sit the dread and fear of kings;_

 _But mercy is above this sceptred sway;_

 _It is enthroned in the hearts of kings,_

 _It is an attribute to God himself;_

 _And earthly power doth then show likest God's_

 _When mercy seasons justice. Therefore, Jew,_

 _Though justice be thy plea, consider this,_

 _That, in the course of justice, none of us_

 _Should see salvation: we do pray for mercy;_

 _And that same prayer doth teach us all to render_

 _The deeds of mercy. I have spoke thus much_

 _To mitigate the justice of thy plea;_

 _Which if thou follow, this strict court of Venice_

 _Must needs give sentence 'gainst the merchant there."_

When she finished, she went to sit next to Julia. "What did you think, Mama?"

"You were wonderful," Julia whispered. "Portia is one of my favorite characters. Thank you, darling." Elizabeth smiled and scooted closer to her mother.

At the end of the program, Mary stepped to her desk. "Thank you all for coming this evening. Your students have worked very hard this fall session. I've posted samples of their work on the walls, so please take the time to look at them. Now school is dismissed!"

Abel led his grandfather over to show him his best arithmetic paper while Elizabeth took Eric to the blackboard so he could see the pictures the first graders had drawn.

As other parents moved around the room and looked at their children's schoolwork, Adam and Julia approached Mary. "We were surprised by how well the recitations went."

Mary said, "I hope you appreciate how hard Elizabeth and Abel worked to please you. Abel begged me to let him choose his recitation because he said it was one of your favorites from Shakespeare. We discussed the play, the character of Henry V, and the meaning of the speech. Once he understood, memorization was easier for him and Elizabeth helped him every day at the dinner break and every night."

Abel came over and joined them as Adam said, "We knew they were working on it every night this week..."

"Papa, we've been working on my speech a lot longer than that," Abel said as he pulled on his father's sleeve.

Before Adam could reprimand him for interrupting adults when they were talking, Julia asked, "Abel, how long did it take you to learn your speech with Elizabeth's help?"

"Almost two weeks," he told her.

Mary told the stunned parents. "Elizabeth is a natural teacher." She indicated the front of the room with a nod, and Julia and Adam saw their daughter sitting with Eric. She had taken her slate and pencil from her desk, and was showing her little brother how to write the alphabet.

"If she's a natural teacher, Papa, what am I?" Abel asked.

Adam picked his boy up and hugged him. "You're a natural orator."

Abel didn't know what that was, but Papa and Mama seemed pleased as he hugged Papa's neck.


	10. Chapter 10

Adam Cartwright was working on the Ponderosa's ledgers when his six-year-old son, Abel, came up and took a seat in the chair across from him. The child was quiet until his father looked up. "What is it, Abel?"

"Papa, I have something to tell you - something important."

Adam put the pen down, and looked at the boy. "Well?" He waited, wondering what mischief the boy had gotten into and needed to confess.

Abel took a deep breath. "Papa, I don't believe in Santa!"

Adam leaned back in his chair, and thought for a minute. Then he stood up, and said, "Let's have some coffee and talk about this." He led the way to the kitchen, and poured two cups of coffee, stirring plenty of milk and sugar into the one for Abel. He sat down, handed his son his "coffee" and asked, "Why don't you believe in Santa?"

Abel straightened up in his chair, took a sip, and said, "Well, Papa, it's this way. We've been studying geography at school - Miss Rogers showed us her globe - and we've realized that an elf just can't handle all those stops in one night. So I've decided that there's no such person as Santa."

Adam sighed. He'd known this day was coming, but he'd hoped to put it off a little longer. Then he had an idea. "Well, Abel, I can see you've learned a lot this year and that's good. It means you're ready to become a Santa."

Abel's eyes widened. "I can be Santa?"

"Yep," Adam nodded. "It's an important job, and you can't tell anyone. You look around and see if there's someone here on the ranch or at school or at church who might need a little gift from Santa. Then tell me, and we'll work together on a special gift for that person."

Abel smiled at his father. "That sounds great, Papa."

"There's one more thing - you can't tell anyone, especially not the person you want to help. Understand?"

Abel nodded, "I understand, Papa."

"That's my good boy," Adam said. They finished their coffee and Abel ran off, eager to find someone who needed Santa.

Adam had forgotten their conversation when Abel approached him after supper a few days later. He, Julia, Ben, Joyce, and Joe were having their coffee in the great room when Abel came over to him and said, "Papa, I need to speak with you."

He sounded so serious everyone smiled, but Adam stood up and said, "Certainly, Abel." He followed the child into the kitchen and they sat down at the table.

"I've found someone who needs Santa, Papa."

For a minute Adam was confused, and then he remembered. "Oh, that's good, son. Who is it?"

"It's Mr. Davis, Papa. I saw him at church on Sunday, and he doesn't have any gloves. He was rubbing his hands and blowing on them. I think Santa should bring him a pair of gloves."

Adam sighed. Jim Davis was mean, and, according to Ben, had always been mean. He lived in a big house in town and seemed to be well off, but never gave anything to anyone. He merely grunted when people spoke to him, and had been known to fire a shotgun filled with salt at boys who tried to retrieve a ball from his yard. _Why_ _couldn't Abel have found a nice person who needed Santa?_ he wondered. Still, the boy had done as he'd said.

"All right, Abel, we'll get Mr. Davis a pair of gloves."

Abel smiled at him. "I have some money, Papa. I've been doing chores for Uncle Joe, and he paid me."

"All right, son, we'll go to town tomorrow and pick out a pair of gloves at the mercantile."

The next day Abel was up early, getting his regular chores done and breakfast eaten so he'd be ready to go to town. Adam took the boy up before him on his horse, and they rode to Cass's General Store. When they went inside, Sally Cass was behind the counter. "Good morning, Adam, how may I help you?"

"Abel is your customer today, Sally." He stepped back a little, pushing his son forward at the same time.

Sally smiled down at the little boy. "How may I help you, Abel?"

"I'd like to buy a pair of gloves for a man."

She turned and pulled out several pairs of men's gloves. Adam boosted Abel up to the counter, and they studied them together. "Papa, I think this black leather pair would be best. They've got a good lining, and it'll help keep his hands warm. How much are they, Miss Cass?"

Sally looked at the tag. "They're a quarter, Abel."

Abel thought for a minute. A quarter was a lot of money. It had taken him months to earn four of them. He was a Santa, though. He took out two dimes and a nickel and handed them over.

"Would you like them wrapped?" Susan asked.

"How much is that?" Abel asked.

She smiled. "It's free."

"Yes, please."

Sally wrapped the gloves, and handed Abel a card and a pen. Abel looked up at Adam. _What was the card for?_

"You can write who your is gift is for and who it came from Abel," Adam said.

Abel took the pen, and in his very best hand wrote,

 _"To Mr. Davis_

 _Love Santa."_

Sally slipped the card under the paper, and handed the package to Abel.

Abel and Adam left the store and walked up to Mr. Davis's house. The windows were dark, and no smoke came from the chimney. "What should we do, Papa?"

"We'll leave the package at the door, knock, and leave," Adam decided. And that was what they did.

The following Sunday Abel kept watch for Mr. Davis at church. When he came in, Abel noticed he was wearing a new pair of leather gloves. Abel pulled on his father's arm, and whispered, "Look, Papa, look!"

Adam noticed Mr. Davis and his gloves, and hugged his son close. He and Julia exchanged a smile over Abel's head, grateful their boy had had success his first time as Santa.


	11. Chapter 11

it was late afternoon on Christmas Day, and the house was crowded with the Cartwright family and friends. Reverend Alden moved in front of the fireplace, and announced, "If I could have everyone's attention, please." The group turned to look at him as he smiled and said, "We've had a delicious Christmas dinner and we'll witness the joining of two people."

Several people gasped in surprise as Ben and Joyce took their places in front of him. Adam and Joe drew close to their father as Julia and Elizabeth moved to support Joyce. Reverend Alden opened his Bible. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this congregation, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony. Benjamin Morgan Cartwright, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honour, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Ben looked deep into Joyce's brown eyes as he answered, "I will."

Reverend Alden turned to Joyce and said, "Anna Joyce York Edwards, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Wilt thou love, comfort, honour, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Joyce kept her eyes on Ben's. "I will."

Reverend Alden took Joyce's right hand in his and placed it in Ben's right hand. "Repeat after me, Ben. I, Ben, take thee, Joyce, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Ben released her hand, and Joyce took his right hand in hers and repeated after the minister. "I, Joyce, take thee Ben to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Joe removed the ring from his pocket and handed it to his father. Ben took Joyce's left hand, and, placing the ring on her fourth finger, repeated after Reverend Alden, "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

Ben and Joyce knelt before him as the Reverend uttered the final prayer. "O eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life; Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, Benjamin and Joyce, whom we bless in thy Name; that, as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so they may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, (whereof this Ring given and received is a token and pledge,) and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen."

In the silence that followed, Ben helped Joyce rise and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. He drew back and they smiled at each other, then - he couldn't help himself - he pulled her into his arms for a hug and a longer kiss. Joyce blushed as they broke apart, and Reverend Alden introduced Mr. and Mrs. Benjamin Cartwright to their family and friends.

Roy and Elinor Coffee were among the first to congratulate them. Elinor dabbed at her eyes with Roy's handkerchief. "I'm so happy for you both," She said as she took Joyce's hands in hers. "Oh, Ben, Joyce, Roy and I couldn't have wished anything better for you."

Roy shook Ben's hand. "You old son," he said, "you certainly knew how to keep a secret!" He was laughing, and then he and Elinor moved away so that others could congratulate the couple.

Joyce felt a tug on her sleeve and looked down to see Eric standing next to her. "Mrs. Edwards, I have to ask you something."

Joyce knelt down to the little boy. "Yes, Eric?

"Since you're married to my grandpa, does that make you my grandmother?"

Joyce smiled at him. "Why, yes, Eric, it does."

"So do I call you Grandmother now?"

 _His expression is so serious_ , she thought, _just like his father's._ Aloud she said, "Yes, Eric, if you like, you, Abel, and Elizabeth may call me Grandmother."

Eric gave her a sudden smile, hugged her hard, and then darted off into the crowd. As she straightened up, Joyce heard him shout, "Abel, Elizabeth, I asked and she said we could call her Grandmother!"

A little later Ben helped Joyce with her cape and they went outside to the buggy Joe had hitched up for them. He helped Joyce up to the seat and tucked blankets around her before climbing up himself and driving away with the echoes of congratulations in their ears. With the newlyweds gone, the other guests began to leave, needing to care for livestock or put sleepy children to bed.

Joe helped Mary with her cape and left to drive her and the Widow Hawkins back to town.

"Where are Grandpa and Mrs. Ed...I mean, Grandmother going?" Elizabeth asked her mother.

"They're going away for a couple of days, but they'll be back in time to celebrate the New Year with us."

"I saw Papa drawing a new house for them." Abel said. "Is Grandpa leaving us?" He sounded upset, and Adam sat the boy on his lap.

"No, son, Grandpa thought your grandmother might like to have a house of her own, but when he told her his plans, she said she'd be happy living right here with us."

Abel nodded and thought for a minute. Adam waited to see if his son had more questions. "Does this mean there's another grownup we have to mind?"

He bit back a smile before answering, "Yes, Abel, you, Eric, and Elizabeth will have to mind Grandmother just as you mind Grandpa. But think of it this way, there's another person here to help you, teach you, read and sing to you, play with you and your brother and sister."

"Another one to love us, right, Papa?" Elizabeth asked.

Adam smiled and smoothed her hair. "That's right, my sweet girl."

 **...**

Ben and Joyce reached the International Hotel, and Ben lifted Joyce down from the buggy. She waited while he gave instructions and a few coins to a boy to take the horse and buggy down to the livery. She took his arm as they climbed the stairs. Their ride into town had been quiet, and she thought that was one of the qualities she valued most in their relationship - in Ben Cartwright she had found someone she could be quiet with. Ben signed the register, got the room key from the desk clerk who congratulated them and said, "Your bags were delivered this afternoon, Mr. Cartwright. They're in your suite now. And, I'd like to offer you and Mrs. Cartwright my heartiest congratulations."

Ben thanked the clerk and he and Joyce climbed the stairs together. When they reached their suite, he unlocked the door, opened it, and then, lifting Joyce easily, carried her over the threshold. He kissed her and then put her down. Joyce looked around. The room was filled with the soft glow of candlelight and the fresh scent of pine. A beautiful ceramic stove stood in one corner giving off enough heat to make the room comfortable. Joyce turned to face him. "It's wonderful, Ben."

Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door. Ben opened it to find the desk clerk there with a table holding a bucket of iced champagne and glasses. "With the compliments of the hotel, Mr. Cartwright." Ben stepped back, and the young man rolled the table into the room. Ben reached into his pocket for a coin, but the clerk stopped him. "Everything's been taken care of, Mr. Cartwright. Goodnight, Mr. Cartwright, Mrs. Cartwright."

Ben opened the champagne and poured a glass each for himself and Joyce. He handed one to her, and held his own glass up, toasting her. "To you, my love. May we always be as happy as we are tonight."

Joyce smiled at him and held up her own glass. "And to you, dearest."

They drank to each other, and then Ben took Joyce's glass from her and placed them both on the table. He took her into his arms and kissed her deeply. She responded with passion, and he swept her up in his arms, and carried her over to the bed.


	12. Chapter 12

"Grandpa! Grandma! You're home!" Eric shouted as Ben and Joyce drove into the yard. He waited until Ben pulled the buggy to a stop, and then ran out to greet them. As Ben climbed down, Eric hugged his legs. "I missed you, Grandpa!"

Joyce slid over to Ben's side of the buggy, and he helped her down. She'd barely touched the ground before Eric wrapped his arms around her skirt. "I missed you, too, Grandma." She put her arm around the little boy. "We missed you, Eric. Where's your coat?"

"In the house. It's not cold," he shivered.

Ben laughed and picked him up. "No, it's not cold enough to make you shiver."

"Welcome home," Joe said as he came outside. He shook hands with his father and kissed Joyce on the cheek. "I'll take care of the horse and buggy, Pa."

Adam followed him. "I'll get the bags, Pa. You and Joyce get on into the house."

Julia gave Ben a hug and a kiss on the cheek before moving onto Joyce. The women hugged and walked into the house with their arms around each other's waists. Ben watched them and smiled. The ladies in his life were getting off to a good start.

 **...**

Elizabeth and Abel slipped down to the landing. The adults were downstairs, and it was almost midnight. Adam and Julia, Ben and Joyce, and Joe were sitting around the fire waiting for the clock to strike. Ben had opened one of his prized bottles of wine, and poured a glass for everyone. As it tolled midnight, they rose and held their glasses up as Ben toasted. "Here's to a bright New Year and a fond farewell to the old; here's to the things that are yet to come, and to the memories that we hold." Everyone drank to the new year, and exchanged hugs and kisses.

Elizabeth thought, _Uncle Joe looks so alone_. She studied her uncle, and in the lamplight, decided she would help him in his courtship of Mary Rogers.

 **...**

"Is everything ready?" Adam asked as Julia came downstairs.

"Yes, but I don't see why the children and I need to move to town," Julia said.

Adam sighed. "We've been through all this, Julia. The winter months are hard here. The Ponderosa can be isolated for weeks when the snow falls, and I won't...I can't risk Elizabeth and Abel riding back and forth to school. They're too young to stay alone in town, so I've reserved a suite at the International House for the three of you."

"Eric..."

"Eric will be fine here with me. Besides, Hop Ling, Hop Sing, Joe, Pa, and Joyce will be here to help. Hop Sing and Joyce can run the house. It's only for a few weeks, darling. Please don't make this any harder than it is."

Julia studied her husband's face. His eyes were sad, as if he were missing them already. She stroked his cheek, and he caught her wrist, planting a kiss in the palm of her hand.

Joe came in just then. "The buggy's ready. I've saddled Sport and tied him to the back of the wagon."

"Thanks, Joe."

Adam helped Julia with her cape before shrugging into his overcoat. Elizabeth and Abel came downstairs with Eric dragging behind them. Joe picked up their bags and carried them out to the buggy. As Adam helped Julia into the front seat, Joe tossed Abel into the back and turned around to help Elizabeth up. As he lifted her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm going to miss you, Uncle Joe."

He hugged her. "I'm going to miss you, too, Beth."

"When Papa comes to see us, will you come with him? And bring Eric?"

"Sure."

She kissed his cheek, and he put her in the back next to Abel. Adam lifted Eric up to Julia's lap, and turned to Joe. "I'll bring Eric back with me on Sport."

Adam slapped the reins on the horse's back and, as they left, Elizabeth and Abel turned around and waved. "Bye, Uncle Joe."

 **...**

There was little traffic on the road to Virginia City, but the town's streets were busy as women and children moved in from the outlying farms and ranches for the hard winter months. Adam drove carefully and parked the buggy in front of the hotel. He lifted Eric out, and helped Julia and Elizabeth down before taking their bags. Abel hopped down on his own, and went to his father. "Papa, I can help you." He tried to lift one of the bags, and half-dragged, half-carried it up the steps. Adam watched him and smiled at his effort.

They went inside, and Adam signed the register before leading his family upstairs to their suite. He took their bags and Eric and Abel raced each other up the stairs. "Hurry up, Papa!" Eric shouted.

"Shhh, boys, not so much noise," Julia shushed them. She looked at Adam. "I'm not sure this was such a good idea."

He unlocked the door, and carried the bags inside. Julia followed him. "There are two bedrooms and a sitting room," he said. Julia opened the doors and looked inside. "Elizabeth, you and I will share the big bedroom, and Abel, you'll be in the smaller one."

"Where will I be, Mama?" Eric asked.

Julia and Adam looked at each other. Adam picked the little boy up. "You'll be with me, son. Elizabeth and Abel will be here to attend school, and you'll help me, Grandpa, and Uncle Joe run the Ponderosa."

Eric looked at his mother, and his eyes filled with tears. Julia wiped them away. "Now, Eric, you know I depend on you to take good care of Papa."

He nodded and sniffed. Adam put him down, and Julia pulled him to her. "That's my good son."

Adam took his family downstairs for dinner. The children were on their best behavior, and Adam found himself staring at each beloved face, trying to memorize their expressions. Afterwards, when it was time to leave, Adam hugged Julia tight. "I'm going to miss you," he whispered.

"You better," was all she said, but he saw tears in her eyes when he released her. He kissed Elizabeth and Abel goodbye before picking Eric up. The little boy was crying, and he buried his face in Adam's neck. As they left, Adam rubbed his back and murmured, "It's all right, son. We'll see Mama, Elizabeth, and Abel again soon."

They were on the road home, and Eric had stopped crying. He was still sniffing, but he looked up at Adam. "Papa, I know what we should do to keep from being so sad."

"What's that?" Adam asked.

"We should sing," and Eric began to sing, "Three blind mice, three blind mice, see how they run, see how they run..."

Adam listened for a minute before joining his voice to his son's, and they sang their way home.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a month since Adam had moved his wife and two oldest children to Virginia City. The weather had turned colder, and snow had fallen every day for the last two weeks. Adam and Eric had been able to get to town twice to see the rest of their family, but the snow was now too deep for them to make the trip. The ranch was cut off.

"Papa? Papa? Are you awake?"

Adam turned over. "What's the matter, Eric?"

"I miss Mama and Elizabeth and Abel, Papa. I can't sleep." Eric's voice trembled, and Adam sat up and lit the lamp. "Come here, boy."

Eric climbed up on the bed and settled on his father's lap. Adam cuddled him. "Son, your feet are like ice." He pulled the covers over the two of them.

"Can I sleep with you, Papa?"

Adam rubbed Eric's back. "Yes, son" He turned down the lamp, and, with his son in his arms, slid down in the bed. He held the boy against his chest, softly humming a lullaby. In a few minutes Eric was asleep. Adam turned and laid the child down next to him, tucking in the covers. He settled down beside him, matching his breathing to Eric's, and was asleep in a few minutes.

 **...**

Mary made her way from the Alden's house to the school. It was dark, and the icy ground crunched under her feet. She could see light shining through the schoolroom windows, and hurried on to see who was inside the school. She opened the door to find Roy Coffee and one of his prisoners inside. Roy smiled when he saw her. "Good morning, Miss Mary. I thought we'd come over and get the school warm for you and the kids." He handed her a tin pail. "Elinor sent you some milk. Our cow gives more than we can use, and she thought the children might want something warm on their stomachs."

Mary took the milk, and smiled at him. "Thank you, Mr. Coffee."

Roy blushed a little and then, indicating the other man, said, "Coy's filled your water bucket at the town well, so we'll be getting on if there's nothing else."

They left and Mary poured the milk into a kettle and put it on top of the stove. As the children began to arrive, they stood around the stove to warm up. When the milk was hot, Mary poured some into each child's mug. She saw Elizabeth Cartwright pour her milk into Abel's mug, and looked around to see several of her older students giving their milk to younger brothers and sisters. The children sipped it slowly and gradually made their way to their seats. When everyone was at their desks, Mary called the school to order, read a Psalm, and then led her students in the Lord's Prayer.

She gave each class an assignment before calling the first grade up to her desk to listen to them read from their primers. Elizabeth stopped studying her lesson when it was Abel's turn. She and Julia had been working with him, but the boy was homesick and found it almost impossible to concentrate on his studies. She listened as Abel began, "...the grandfather looked out from under his bushy elbows..."

Todd laughed at his friend. "Stupid! It's **_eyebrows_** , not elbows!"

Elizabeth's eyes widened as Abel's face turned red with anger. The boy threw his book at Todd, and the entire school watched in horror as Todd ducked and the book hit Miss Rogers. There was a moment of terrible silence, and then Abel turned and ran. He left his coat behind as he ran out the door.

Elizabeth grabbed her cape and Abel's coat, and followed her brother outside. She caught up with him at the livery stable. He was crying as he tried to catch his breath.

"Shhh, hush, Abel," Elizabeth tried to soothe him as she helped him into his coat. "Don't cry."

"But I hit Miss Rogers with my book, and I wouldn't have hit her for a million dollars," he sobbed. "Papa's going to whip me, and Mama...she's going to be so disappointed in me."

Elizabeth put her arms around him, and he buried his face in her shoulder. She jumped at the touch of a hand on her shoulder. "Uncle Roy!"

Roy Coffee looked down at the two children. "What's going on here? How come you two aren't in school?"

Abel looked up at the old lawman, and wiped his nose on his sleeve. "Are you going to take me to jail?"

Roy blinked. "Now why would I do that?"

Abel looked down at his feet, and Roy decided that a crying child was something Elinor would handle better than he. "I think you better come along with me. We'll see what Aunt Elinor has cooking." He looked at Elizabeth. "Beth, you go on back to school, and tell Miss Rogers that Abel's with me."

Elizabeth started back to the school, but she looked back at Abel. Roy smiled and nodded to her, and she walked away, feeling a little better. If Papa wasn't here to fix things, Uncle Roy was the next best thing.

Elinor was setting the table for dinner when Roy came in with Abel. She saw his tearstreaked face, and picked up a washrag. She dampened it, and, pulling Abel into her lap, washed his face. She held a handkerchief to his nose. "Blow."

Roy put out another bowl, and dished up soup for the three of them. Abel slid down from Elinor's lap, and moved to a chair. Roy tied a napkin around his neck while Elinor poured Abel a glass of milk and coffee for herself and Roy. When they were seated, the three of them held hands while Elinor said grace. "How's your soup, Abel?"

"It's very good, Aunt Elinor," Abel said. "Thank you."

They ate quickly, and then Roy took Abel into the small parlor while Elinor cleaned off the table and washed the dishes. Roy sat down with Abel on his knee. "Now, son, suppose you tell me what happened at school that's so bad I need to take you to jail?"

Abel gulped and stared down at his hands before confessing, "I hit Miss Rogers with my primer."

"What?"

"It was an accident, Uncle Roy. I was aiming at Todd, but he ducked and it hit Miss Rogers." Two big tears rolled down his cheeks, and Roy wiped them away.

"Why were you throwing your book at Todd?"

"He made fun of me," Abel mumbled. He looked up at Roy, and saw the old man nod.

"Well, young man, I think we'd better go down and see Miss Rogers." Roy lifted Abel down from his lap, and helped him into his coat. He was putting on his own coat when Elinor came in and handed Abel a small package.

"Now here are some cookies I made this morning. You be sure and share them wtih Elizabeth." He smiled his thanks up at her, put the cookies in his pocket, and then took Roy's hand.

As they walked back towards the school, Abel's feet began to drag. Roy looked down at him. "Come on, boy. The worst part of something is dreading it. We'll tell Miss Rogers you're sorry, and see what she says."

"Are you going to stay with me?" Abel asked.

"Sure am," Roy said, and Abel felt better.

When they reached the school, it was the dinner break, and everyone looked up in surprise as Abel entered with Mr. Coffee. Abel heard a few whispers. "Is Abel going to jail?" "I bet he has to go for a hundred years!"

Abel looked up at Roy again, and the old man looked down at him and winked. When they reached the teacher's desk, Roy cleared his throat. "Miss Rogers, Abel has something he'd like to say to you."

Mary Rogers looked down at Abel. "Yes, Abel?"

"I'm sorry I hit you with the book, Miss Rogers. I was aiming at Todd, but he ducked."

Mary bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. "Todd shouldn't have made fun of you, but was throwing your book at him a good thing to do?"

Abel looked down at his shoes and shook his head.

"Well, I accept your apology, Abel. Now take off your coat and take your seat. Have you had your dinner?"

"Yes, ma'am, I ate with Uncle Roy and Aunt Elinor." Abel started to his seat, but then turned back and hugged Roy hard. Roy patted his back, smiled at Mary, and left.


	14. Chapter 14

A warm spell melted the snow and opened the road between the Ponderosa and Virginia City. Saturday morning found Eric and his Uncle Joe up early and out in the barn doing the chores. "I'm a big help, ain't I?" Eric said.

"That you are, boy," Joe said. He finished cleaning out the stalls and then he and Eric spread fresh straw. "You get the eggs while I milk Miss Betsy." Eric picked up the egg basket and ran towards the chicken house. He opened the door to the run, and tossed feed out. While the chickens pecked their way around for food, he gathered their eggs and then took them into the kitchen. "Here, Hop Ling. There's lots of eggs today. And it's Elizabeth's birthday so you can make a cake for her."

The young man smiled down at the boy. "Thank you, Eric. Yes, today is a special day for many reasons." He boosted the child up to the counter and helped him wash his hands at the pump. "Now go to the table, and I will bring your breakfast."

Eric scooted to the dining table where his father, grandfather, and grandmother were waiting. He ran to Adam and hugged him before sitting down. "Uncle Joe and me - we got all the chores done this morning, Papa, so we can go to town and see Mama and Elizabeth and Abel."

Joyce smiled at the child. "That's wonderful, Eric. I konw you've missed them, but you've been a good hand here at the ranch."

Joe came in just then and took his seat. "He's been a great help, Joyce. We're lucky he stayed here at the ranch with us."

Hop Sing and Hop Ling brought in platters of food and the coffee pot. While Joyce poured coffee for everyone, Hop Ling brought Eric a glass of milk. Joyce served his plate, buttering his biscuit and cutting up his ham for him. She placed it in front of him, and he gave her a milky smile in thanks.

Ben looked at his sons. "What are your plans for the day?"

Adam and Joe looked at each other, and Joe said. "I'm going into Virginia City to take care of some business this morning."

Eric looked up at Joe. "Can I go, too? I can help you, and we can see Mama."

Before Joe had to answer, Adam said, "Eric, I need you to help me this morning, and we'll go into town this afternoon."

Eric looked disappointed, but he nodded. He loved helping his father almost as much as being with Uncle Joe.

Joe left for town after breakfast, and Eric helped Hop Ling gather the laundry to take to town. He dusted his room and Elizabeth's while Hop Ling swept the floors. When the rooms were clean to Hop Sing's satsifaction, Eric ran downstairs to join his father. Adam had hitched the horses to the wagon, and he tossed Eric up to the seat. "Why are we taking the wagon, Papa? Why can't we ride Sport?"

Adam laughed. "Can't you guess, son?" When Eric shook his head "no", Adam told him, "We're bringing Mama, Elizabeth, and Abel home today. With the winter nearly over, it'll be safe for Elizabeth and Abel to ride their horses to school."

Eric gave a little bounce of excitement. His day was getting better and better. Not only would they celebrate Elizabeth's birthday with cake, his family would soon be all together.

 **...**

Joe pulled the buggy to a stop in front of the Alden's house. His mouth was dry, and he felt nervous. He felt in his pocket for a small package. It was there, and he climbed down and walked toward the door.

Mary had been watching for him, and she opened the door before he reached the porch steps. As she stood smiling down at him, Joe felt reassured. "I was hoping you would come today," she said.

"I've missed you, thought about a lot," he said.

She led him into the parlor and they sat down. Joe looked around, and Mary told him, "Reverend and Mrs. Alden are over at the church. Do you need to see them?"

"No," Joe shook his head. He took a deep breath. "Mary, I know we haven't known eacy other for very long, but..." he hesitated and then stopped. _What's wrong with me?_ he wondered.

Mary reached out to him, and he noticed her hands were shaking. He took them in his and knelt before her. "I love you and I want to marry you," he whispered.

"Oh, Joe," was all Mary said.

 **...**

Julia looked around the suite once more. It was empty - everything had been packed. Adam, Eric, and Elizabeth were carrying the last items down to the wagon. She and two of her children had spent more than two months here, cut off from the Ponderosa. Now winter was over, and they were going home. She gave a satisfied sigh, and tying her bonnet strings, went downstairs.

"Where's Abel?" Eric asked her.

"He's over at the Coffee's," Julia told him. "He's been spending a lot of time with Roy these last weeks."

Adam gave her a questioning look and she shrugged. "He's missed you, Adam. He needs a man to teach him things I can't, and Roy has been good to him and good for him."

"I thought it was for the best..." he began.

Julia shook her head. "You don't have to explain again, darling, but this separation has been very hard on all of us, especially Abel. Roy stepped in to fill the gap."

They went down to the wagon and Adam helped Julia climb up to the seat. Elizabeth and Eric were settled in the back with the trunks and supplies. "Where's Abel, Papa?" Eric asked.

"I'm going to get him," Adam said. Roy and Elinor lived just off Main Street. As Adam came in sight of it, he heard a high voice call out, "Papa! Papa!" and saw his oldest son running towards him. He held out his arms as Abel leaped into them and hugged him tight around the neck. "I'm so glad to see you, Papa!"

Adam hugged his boy, unable to speak for a moment, and then set him down as his old friend approached. Roy grinned. "It's good to see you, Adam. We've all missed you, but it's been a joy for me and Elinor to spend time with Julia and the children." They shook hands, and then Adam took his family home.

 **...**

Sunday morning found most of the Cartwrights in their usual places at church. Only Joe was missing. Eric stood on the pew looking for him until Adam made him sit down. "Where's Uncle Joe, Papa?"

Just then Joe entered the church with Mary on his arm. They joined Ben and Joyce in their pew, and Eric turned around and asked, "Where have you been?" in a high piercing voice. Adam hushed him, and firmly sat the little boy in his lap, facing front. The service was about to start as Reverend Alden made his way to the front of the church.

When he reached the pulpit, he said, "My friends, this morning it gives me great pleasure to make an announcement about someone my wife and I have come to think of as a daughter." He paused for a moment and then said, "I publish the Banns of Marriage between Mary Rogers of Virginia City, Nevada Territory, formerly of Charleston, South Carolina, and Joseph Francis Cartwright of Virginia City, Nevada Territory. If any of you know cause, or just impediment, why these two persons should not be joined together in holy Matrimony, ye are to declare it. This is the first time of asking."

There was a moment of silence and then Mrs. Alden began pumping out the first hymn on the church's small organ. Everyone stood to sing, and Julia struggled to keep Elizabeth from climbing over the pew to hug Joe and Mary.

When the service ended, most of the congregation rushed to congratulate the newly engaged couple. Elizabeth managed to escape her mother's clutches and clambered over the pew in her best dress. Mary put her hand up to hide a smile as she watched the usually prim young girl forget herself in her happiness for her Uncle. Joe caught her in his arms, hugged her, and set her down. "I take it you approve of having a school teacher for an Aunt?" he asked, teasing her.

"Oh, Uncle Joe," she giggled as she hugged Mary.

Eric pulled on his father's jacket. "What's going on?"

Adam picked up the little boy. "Uncle Joe and Miss Rogers are going to be married, son. Reverend Alden just published their banns this morning. He'll do it twice more, and then they'll marry."

Eric's eyes were huge. _Uncle Joe was going to marry Miss Rogers? But he was going to marry her!_ He struggled in his father's arms, and Adam set him down.

Ben was grinning. He moved next to Joe while Joyce put an arm around Mary's waist. "Let's go home, son. We'll have dinner, and you can tell us all about your plans."

 **...**

After dinner everyone gathered in the great room. Joe and Mary were on the settee, her hand in his, when Eric approached them. He pulled gently on Mary's sleeve and she looked down at him. His expression was serious, and she smiled and lifted him into her lap. "Hello, darling. You've been so quiet. Aren't you happy for your Uncle Joe and me?"

He shook his head, and tears rose in his hazel eyes. Mary was surprised. "Why? I thought you liked me, Eric."

His voice trembled. "I love you, Miss Rogers. I want to marry you."

"Oh." Mary cuddled him, and he leaned his head against her shoulder. "Eric, I love you and, when I marry your Uncle Joe, I'll become your Aunt Mary."

Eric raised his head and looked at her. "So you'll be a part of my family forever?"

Mary smiled and nodded. "That's right, Eric. Just as Mrs. Edwards became part of your family when she married your grandfather."

Eric looked around at his Grandmother Joyce and she gave him a sweet smile. "Well, I guess that'll be all right." He slid off Mary's lap and went over to play with the Noah's Ark with Abel.

Abel looked up as the little boy sat down on the floor next to him, and shook his head. "Eric, you're so dumb. You should've known you can't marry Miss Rogers. She's grown up and you're just a baby."

Eric jumped up and shouted, "I'm not a baby, Abel!" He ran into the kitchen.

The adults looked around at the noise. "What happened?" Adam asked. He looked at Abel. "Did you say something to upset your brother?"

Abel swallowed, "I didn't mean to, Papa."

Julia started to rise, but Elizabeth stood up first. "Stay here, Mama. I'll go see about him." As she walked away, Julia smiled to herself. _Elizabeth is becoming quite the young lady_ , she thought.

Elizabeth went into the barn. "Eric?"

"I'm here," he said. He stood in front of Mr. Butler's stall, feeding him an apple.

Elizabeth went over to him and put an arm around him. "It's good news about Uncle Joe and Miss Rogers, isn't it?"

Eric shrugged. "Yeah, but Abel said I was a baby."

"Well, you know you aren't a baby - you shouldn't let him make you mad."

"He's always picking on me - trying to boss me and just because he's older." Eric frowned. "He doesn't do it to you because you're older than him and you're a girl."

Elizabeth looked around. "It's pretty outside, Eric. Let's go for a walk."

"All right." Eric let Elizabeth lead him outside and into the woods.


	15. Chapter 15

As they walked through the woods, Eric noticed the bare tree limbs. "It's pretty, isn't it, Beth?"

Elizabeth smiled. "It is. Um, Eric, when did you start calling me Beth?"

Eric considered a moment. "I guess I heard Uncle Joe and Grandpa and everybody else calling you that while you were in Virginia City, and that's how I think of you now. Do you mind?"

She shook her head. "No, not at all. Did you have fun while Abel and I were in town?"

"Some," Eric said, "but it was really lonesome without you and Mama. I even missed Abel. I worked a lot with Uncle Joe and Hop Ling. Hop Ling learned me to make cookies."

"Hop Ling _taught_ you to make cookies," Elizabeth corrected him.

"Yeah, well, and Grandma Joyce and I had lessons every morning after breakfast. I know my alphabet pretty well now, and I can read some. She said it would make the time go faster if we stayed busy. Were you lonesome without me and Papa?"

"We were so lonesome without you and Papa and Uncle Joe and Grandpa and Grandma and Hop Ling and Hop Sing and Miss Betsey and Mr. Butler and the chickens and...just everything," Elizabeth told him.

Eric laughed. "It was a surprise yesterday when we went to town. I didn't know until Papa hitched up the wagon that we were going to bring you home. Will you have to go to town every year for winter school?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "I hope not, Eric. Mama missed you and Papa something awful, and - don't tell anybody - but Abel didn't behave very well because he missed Papa so. Uncle Roy stepped in to help Mama with him, and we spent a lot of time with him and Aunt Elinor. I heard Mama tell Aunt Elinor that our schooling wasn't worth being separated for so long. She said if Papa ever suggested it again she'd get our lessons from Miss Rogers and teach us herself." Elizabeth thought for a minute. "I guess the best of it was getting to be with the Coffees."

They'd been walking and talking so much neither one of them realized it was getting darker and colder until Eric shivered. "We'd better go back," Elizabeth said. "Papa and Mama will be worried if we're gone too long." They started back the way they'd come, but there was no path to follow. With a sinking feeling, Elizabeth realized that they'd wandered into an unfamiliar part of the woods. She looked around for a landmark but didn't see anything she recognized. Eric was looking at her trustfully, and she smiled at him. She couldn't let him know she didn't know they were lost. "Eric, which way do you think we should go to get back to the house?" Her voice was steady, and she sounded much braver than she felt.

Eric looked around and then pointed in an entirely wrong direction. "I think we should go that way." Elizabeth took a deep breath, and the two of them set off.

 **...**

Julia looked outside and noticed that the sun was going down. "Abel, please go out to the barn and get your brother and sister. It's almost time for supper."

Abel stood up, stretched and walked out to the barn. He stood at the open door and called, "Elizabeth! Eric! Mama said for you to come inside." He waited, listening for them. He heard nothing. "Elizabeth! Eric!" he called again. Except for the usual animal noises, there was silence.

"Are you hiding from me?" he shouted. He was angry now. How dare they play without him! "I'll tell Papa that you're not minding Mama. You know he won't like that!"

"Whoa, Abel, what's wrong?" Joe asked. He and Mary had come outside.

Abel looked up at his uncle. "It's Elizabeth and Eric, Uncle Joe. They're hiding from me."

Joe and Mary looked at each other and then Mary said, "Elizabeth wouldn't do that."

"Eric might," Joe said, "if he were still angry about being teased." He looked down at Abel who stared down at his shoes and began to scuff the dirt.

Joe sighed. "Well, let's find them, Abel." He went into the barn and called for the children. There was no answer, and Joe moved from stall to stall to loft, calling for them. When he was satisfied they weren't in the barn, he went outside to find that Mary and Abel had checked the garden. "I'm sorry, Mary, I need to find Elizabeth and Eric. I'll find someone to drive you back to town."

Mary shook her head. "No, I'll stay and help look for them."

Joe tried not to show it, but he was relieved. Taking her hand, he led her back to the house. Adam and Julia, Ben and Joyce looked up when they entered with Abel. "We can't find the children. They're not in the barn or the garden."

Adam stood. "We'd better try the woods."

As they gathered blankets and lanterns, Hop Ling filled four small pails with hot broth. "I will come with you," he announced. His tone was firm and no one argued with him. As darkness fell and the temperature dropped, they would need to find the children soon. Julia, Joyce, and Mary prepared to join the search, but Ben stopped Joyce. "Stay here with Hop Sing and Abel. If the children come home, Hop Sing will fire his shotgun into the air three times. We'll all hear it and come back to the house." He kissed her gently and went outside to join the others.

Adam watched as Joe looked around for footprints outside the barn. "See anything?"

Joe shook his head. "No, the ground's too hard." That said, he and Mary, Ben and Hop Ling, and Adam and Julia set off into the woods in different directions.

 **...**

"Elizabeth, I'm cold," Eric whined.

"I know, Eric, I'm cold, too." Elizabeth started to take off her scarf and wrap it around her little brother.

"Hold on there, missy," a deep voice said.

The children jumped and looked around to see a big man with a tall white hat staring down at them. "What you little ones doing out here after dark?"

"We went for a walk, and now we can't find our way back home," Eric said. His dark eyes filled with tears, and Elizabeth pulled him close.

"We're Elizabeth and Eric Cartwright," she told the strange man. "Our Papa is Adam Cartwright and we live on the Ponderosa with our Uncle Joe and Grandpa." As she spoke, she looked down to wipe Eric's tears away and didn't see the big man smile.

"I know your Papa and your Uncle and your Grandfather, too," he said.

Elizabeth looked up eagerly. "Do you? Do you know how to get to the house from here? Can you help us get home?"

"Sure can," he said, and he began to lead them through the woods. They'd gone only a short way when Eric tripped and fell. Elizabeth helped him up and brushed him off. He wasn't really hurt, but he began to cry.

"Come on, now, don't cry," the man soothed. "You're all right."

"No, I'm not," Eric whined. "I'm cold and hungry, and I don't like being lost. It's scary."

"That it is," said the man. "I've been lost myself, and I know how scary it can be."

Eric hiccuped and looked up at him. "Where were you lost?"

"Right here in these woods, and when my older brother found me, I promised him I'd always pay attention."

Just then Eric tripped again, and this time the man helped him up. "Yeah, I wasn't any older than you are now, Eric, when I followed a bear cub into these woods. Of course, it was late in spring then, and the bears were just waking up from the naps. Somehow that little cub found its way to the cabin where I lived with my Pa and brother, Adam. They were busy digging a garden for us, and I'd been told to stay out of the way. I was getting tired of sitting by myself and here comes this cute little cub. I watched him wander around the yard, and when he went into the woods, I followed him. We walked quite a ways, and then he found his Mama. She reared up on her hind legs and growled at me, and scared me so I backed up and tripped over a log. I reckon I hit my head or something, because when I woke up it was dark and I could hear Pa and Adam calling for me. I hollered, and Adam came through the brush with a lantern. I was so glad to see him, I just about squeezed him to death."

"Our Papa's name is Adam," Elizabeth said. She looked up at the man, but it was completely dark now, and she couldn't make out his features. When he answered, though, it seemed like he was smiling.

"I know, Elizabeth," and she thought she heard him whisper, "and he was the best older brother."

Just then there was a sound ahead and Adam and Julia came through the trees.

"Mama! Papa!" Eric cried. He and Elizabeth forgot about their rescuer and ran to their parents.

Adam and Julia gathered their children into their arms, and hugged them hard.

Eric spoke first. "Papa, we were lost and we were scared."

Adam rubbed his son's back. "We were scared for you, son, but you're almost back to the house."

Elizabeth nodded. "That man found us and helped us." She looked around, but the man was gone.

"What man, sweetheart?" Adam asked.

The children looked around but there was no sign of the man in the big white hat.

Elizabeth and Eric tried to tell him, both of them talking at once. "There was a big man, a real big man, bigger than you, Papa..."

"...and he had a big white hat, and he was taking us back to the house... "

And guess what, Papa? He had an older brother named Adam, and we told him that was your name, Papa..."

"...And he said he used to live in a cabin with his Pa and brother..."

Adam straightened up and looked at Julia. She smiled at him, and wrapped blankets around Elizabeth and Eric. He drew his Colt and fired three times into the air before lifting Eric into his arms. As he turned to follow Julia and Elizabeth, he thought he saw a large figure from the corner of his eye. _Hoss?_ He turned back, but there was nothing there. _Just a trick of the light_ , he decided.

 **...**

Late that night Adam was sitting alone in front of the fireplace in the great room. There was a sound on the stairs and he looked up to see a ghostly little figure glide down them. He smiled. Elizabeth walked as lightly as a fairy in one of the old tales. "What is it, sweetheart?"

She came over and climbed into his lap. "Papa, the man who found us...is there such a thing as ghosts?"

He cuddled her. "Why do you ask, Beth?"

"Because the man...I wasn't afraid of him, Papa. I thought I'd seen him before, and, tonight, before we went upstairs, I remembered where I'd seen him."

"Where, Elizabeth?"

For answer the child got up from his lap and went over to the desk. She picked up one of the framed pictures there and brought it over to her father.

"This was the man, Papa. Is he a ghost? Does he haunt the ranch?"

Tears rose in Adam's eyes as he stared down at Hoss's face. "Well, sweetheart, if your Uncle Hoss is here, he's more of a guardian angel." He looked at his daughter. "I feel better knowing that he's watching over us, over you and Eric and Abel."

She returned the picture to the desk, and came back to him. "Goodnight, Papa," and she kissed his cheek. Adam kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, dear sweet girl."

He watched her go upstairs, and then he checked the windows and doors, making certain all were closed and locked. Before he shot the bolt on the front door, he walked outside into the frosty air. It was a clear night and the stars shone. Adam looked all around. There was a feeling of peace surrounding him, and he whispered, "Hoss, thank you for my children."

 **Epilogue**

Summer had come, and it was time to celebrate another wedding. The regular Sunday service had ended, but most people stayed as Joe escorted Mary to the altar where Reverend Alden waited to begin the age-old ceremony. When it was over, they had dinner with the family at the International House, and then set out for their new house on the Ponderosa. Adam had adapted the plans he'd drawn for his father and Joyce to fit a couple of Joe's special requests.

Joe pulled the buggy to a stop in front of house built of stones from the Ponderosa. "Well, Mrs. Cartwright, we're home." He helped Mary down, and they climbed the steps with their arms around each other. He carried her over the threshold and held for a moment longer to kiss her. Something held him back, though, and in a moment Mary pulled back and smiled up at him. "It's all right, Joe. I know you remember another wedding. I don't think less of you because you remember Alice."

The last bit of guilt left him, and he drew her close.


End file.
